


The Lost Song

by sundaywonder



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), IU (Musician), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Bar Owner Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Boys' Love, Businessman Jeon Jungkook, Businessman Kim Seokjin | Jin, Businessman Kim Taehyung | V, Depression, Engineer Jeon Jungkook, F/M, First Love, Genius Jeon Jungkook, M/M, Melodrama, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Min Yoongi | Suga, Pining Park Jimin (BTS), Producer Min Yoongi | Suga, Professor Kim Namjoon | RM, Rich Kim Seokjin | Jin, Rich Kim Taehyung | V, Romance, Sad Park Jimin (BTS), Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Switching, Tumblr: yoonminficrec, University Student Kim Namjoon | RM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundaywonder/pseuds/sundaywonder
Summary: Getting ready to start fresh in life, physical education professor Park Jimin is just waiting to migrate to Australia with his daughter and girlfriend. Everything gets topsy-turvy when world-class music producer Min Yoongi—and also his secret ex-boyfriend—comes back home to South Korea to marry his it-girl fiancé. If that wasn’t bad enough for Jimin, Yoongi invites him to the wedding. That leaves him no choice but accept it to avoid spilling the beans.Although the worst happened back then, it’s not enough for their forsaken what-ifs and unsaid feelings from making itself clear. The situation makes Jimin realize how jaded he was without Yoongi all the years they were apart—and vice versa. As they slowly pick up the broken pieces of their past, reality hits hard back at them again. There are two choices: to give up on love and live in the present or to run away and never look back.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jeon Jungkook/Lee Jieun | IU, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Park Chaeyoung | Rosé/Park Jimin (BTS)
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue — Me. Him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi doesn't know how failing to suppress his urges and feelings one hot summer afternoon in 2010 can significantly change what's ahead of him forever.

**Yoongi, 20**

I hurriedly go down the stairs while vigorously drying my head with a towel. I knew I would oversleep. Aside from being a deep sleeper, I’m also not used to waking up as early as 7 a.m. Nine is still pretty early if you’d ask me. The cool air last night made everything even worse. I shouldn’t have opened the windows.

Good thing my grandma heard Aunt Hyeja yelling outside our house. If she didn’t, I wouldn’t have even noticed that her and our other neighbors’ missed calls and text messages.

“Make sure none of the kids get injured, okay? We don’t have money for their hospital bills if ever,” reminds grandma as she followed me down. I don’t hear and comprehend what she said until five seconds later.

“Got it. Bye.” When I get out of our gate, I immediately see Aunt Hyeja who was waiting for me outside.

“We’ll get going, Auntie Dooshim!” exclaims Aunt Hyeja.

“Alright, have a safe trip!”

“I’m so sorry, Auntie. I really am.” She walks so briskly that I have a hard time catching up with her. Regardless, I feel like that’s how should it be; I must walk maybe two or three steps behind her after what I’ve done.

“Don’t think about it anymore. The kids are already in there. You know our numbers so contact us immediately if anything goes wrong. There’s a ton of food on the table so feed yourselves when you get hungry. Don’t leave at least one of them unattended. Never attend to the gate if it’s a stranger and refrain from telling them that an adult is not present—oh, how old are you again?”

“Twenty.”

“My bad. It slipped my mind that you’re already an adult. Anyway, did you understand everything clearly?” I just nod. Aunt Hyeja doesn’t seem to be mad but it’s fairly obvious that she’s already dying to leave. I discreetly peek at her watch which says _7:15 a.m._ I can’t help but shake my head. I reminded myself endless times to do well in this babysitting gig but I still ended up ruining the first thing about it. There must be something really wrong with me.

After arriving in front of the home of my best friends, brothers Seokjin and Taehyung, she tells me, “Also, your Aunt Misun told me that Jimin won’t be able to attend the excursion because he’s sick. He’s going to be home alone today so I told him that he can contact you if he needs anything.”

I gulped as soon as I heard Jimin’s name and forced myself to act nonchalant. “W-what happened to him?” It was definitely hard to do so.

“He has fever,” she replied. “Don’t you guys get more written projects in lieu of not attending out-of-the-classroom activities?”

“Yes.”

“So, does it mean you like completing paperworks instead of attending trips and such?” I just let out a fake chuckle and nodded. I’m sure it wouldn’t sit with her when I say that I don’t like socializing and going to places with a lot of people. Aunt Hyeja is a social butterfly and—I don’t want to sound like I’m judging her (but maybe I am)—she’s not exactly the type of person to bother understand things deeper if it doesn’t concern her. Besides, it’s lengthy and we’re not that close for me to open up to her. An awkward giggle is probably better than an explanation.

The Kims already left when I entered and all the four kids were sleeping on the sofa in the living room, not even noticing my entrance. I decide to just sit on the floor and watch TV in low volume. My body is asking for me to sleep so badly that pinching myself isn’t working anymore. A faint regret is starting to form in my chest but I cut it out immediately.

After getting bored of the morning _makjang_ drama that I forced myself to watch, I turn around to check on them. Jingoo—a cousin of Seokjin and Taehyung, as well as Namjoon who is also a cousin of the two—is already up but still lying on his stomach while silently watching the drama with me. Our eyes meet but he doesn’t say a word and just shifts his eyes back at the screen.

“Have you eaten breakfast yet?” I ask. Jingoo just nods. “What did you eat?”

“Seaweed rice balls and _jeon_.”

“Tell me when you’re hungry.” He just nods once again.

Our conversation awakens Taejoon, Chanbin and Yeongyu. Unlike Jingoo, they wanted to eat so I prepared the food that was left for us. Being alone with these kids who I barely know suddenly makes me feel weird for some reason. It’s probably because I don’t have any experience in babysitting. So far, it’s an alright deal. The money is good and you practically get paid to stay at home.

I leave them and go back to the living room, sitting beside Jingoo’s feet who hasn’t moved an inch ever since he woke up. “Where did they go?” He asks, not moving his eyes from the screen.

“A trip.”

“Event aunt and uncle? I thought it was a school trip.”

I let out a sigh and close my eyes. Some sort of hot energy constantly forms in my head the longer I talk to this kid.“I don’t know why. Ask them when they come back later.”

It got rowdy when they started to play. This is way worse than I imagined. Toy cars and guns are all over the place and I need to remind them every two to three minutes that they shouldn’t be shooting bullets on the TV screen, as well as the vases and figurines. None of my words seem to get to their tiny heads.

I take back what I said. I don’t want to this ever again. I wasn’t like this when I was a kid. Even my friends. We weren’t anything like this. Not even close. We were well-liked by the neighborhood in general because of that.

Out of the blue, my phone suddenly vibrated. My heart almost dropped on the floor when I read Jimin’s name on the screen.

**[JIMIN :)**

**1 NEW MESSAGE]**

All of a sudden, my heart started to pound like it wanted to get out of my chest. I took a deep breath before flipping my phone and pressing _View._

[ **JIMIN :)**

Hey, can I go there? It’s getting a little boring here.]

[ **ME (draft)**

 _Of course! Bring what you need!_ ]

I delete it before I could even think twice. I cringed at what I just typed.

[ **ME (draft)**

 _Okay, but it’s a little loud here_ ]

Maybe not. He might end up not going if I say that.

[ **ME**

Sure]

[ **JIMIN :)**

I’ll bring ramen]

[ **ME (draft)**

 _Okay_ ]

I press the end call button and just fold my phone instead. I immediately go to the bathroom and wash my face with soap and water. I run my wet hands through my hair as well. Just as I got out, someone knocked on the door.

“Don’t shoot on anything!” I yell before walking out the door.

“Hey,” greets Jimin as soon as I open the gate. Unlike his usual self, the gloomy aura surrounding him can be clearly felt. His face and shoulders seem wretched as well.

“Are you alright? You look so pale.”

“Trying to be.”

“Stay in Seokjin’s or Taehyung’s room if you want to get some rest. It’s a little rowdy in the living room.”

“Thanks. I’ll go text him.”

As soon as I hear Seokjin’s bedroom door close, I make an announcement to the kids. “Jimin’s sick. Don’t make any loud noises from now on.” It did subside but only for a short while. “You kids, anyone who makes loud noises will not get to eat lunch.” They stop playing tok look at me with a weird expression on their faces, as if they’ve never heard someone say such a thing to them before. A hint of fear can also be seen. I fucked up again, didn’t I?

Unlike what I said, I started to prepare lunch when the clock hit noon. The kids gathered at the table and chowed down as soon as the food was ready. Meanwhile, I got my own food and ate in the living room.

[ **ME (draft)**

 _Hey, lunch is ready. Can you go down here?_ ]

[ **ME**

Lunch is ready, feel free to eat here.]

[ **JIMIN :)**

What’s for lunch?]

[ **ME**

Pork belly, barbecue, dumplings, rice and kimchi]

[ **JIMIN :)**

Damn, will go there ASAP]

I wipe the droplets of sweat on my forehead. My breath keeps on running as if they are trying to get away from something… or _someone_. I don’t know. I don’t even want to think about this. It only makes me go crazier and crazier. Even my well-trained emotional suppression skills are barely working. Helpless, hopeless—that’s what I am.

“Hey!”

“Shit!” I hold to my chest in shock and turn around. “I-it’s you.”

“Yes, it’s me. You okay? You’re deep in your thoughts that you didn’t even notice me pass in front of you,” asks Jimin.

I shake my head. “I just zoned out.”

“Shit!” Taejoon mimicks while the other three laugh.

“Shit!” Chanbin and Yeongyu repeat in unison which makes them laugh even harder.

“Are you kids an adult to say that?” I ask.

“Shit!” The three exclaim, not even bothering to answer me.

Suddenly, I hear Jimin giggle softly—making me look back at him. “So, you can already laugh. Feeling better now?”

He just nods with a faint smile and takes a spoonful of kimchi stew. “Mmm, delicious. Did you cook?”

“Nope, one their parents probably.”

Neither of us talked after that; I just pretended the focus on my food while his eyes wandered around the place. Even though it feels like I need to say something, not a single word’s coming to my mind. My mouth is left agape from the urge to speak but not knowing what to say. For some reason, it seems to me that he’s feeling the same way. But how can I know for sure?

The kids come back to the living room not long after they have finished eating. I couldn’t thank the heavens enough; this is the only time today that I’ve actually become happy about their presence. Before they can even settle on their seats, I stand up to play the first Disney DVD my hand landed on: _The Incredibles_.

Jimin passes behind me so I look at him. He’s bringing my dirty plate with him to the kitchen. “Hey, s-sorry. You didn’t have to.”

He looks back and says, “Huh?”

“The plate.”

“Psh. It’s nothing.”

I follow him to the sink where he’s silently washing the dishes. He almost looks like he’s zoned out and submerged in his deep thoughts.

“Hey!” I jokingly yell from his back.

“Sh—!” He accidentally loses his grip on the plate he’s holding. It falls back to the sink, causing a small chip on the edge. “Oh, no…”

“I’m so sorry,” I say as I try to catch my breath. The plate looks expensive with all those blue Chinese prints. It most definitely came from an expensive dinnerware collection and Mrs. Kim would kill me if she sees this. I might have to babysit for nine or ten more times just to pay for the damage.

“Don’t worry about it. It was an accident.”

“But it looks expensive!”

“I was the one who lost grip on it, what are you being so worried about?” Jimin says with a faint giggle. I’m not buying it; he doesn’t sound amused at all. “Also, wanna watch?” He nonchalantly asks.

“This?” I ask back, pointing at the TV.

He just shakes his head. “Seokjin has a big collection up there.” I just looked blankly at him, deliberately making it obvious that I need more details to get what he’s saying. “Sola Aoi, Asami Yuma, Haruna Hana and so much more. We have everything we need up there!” I feel my whole body suddenly heat up upon hearing what he just said and my legs seem like they want to give up on me. “Hey, you okay?”

“Th-the kids…”

He takes a peek at them. “They’re already asleep.”

I look back at the kids and close my eyes in panic. Images of him being half-naked while beating off instantly flash in my mind. I vigorously shake my head along those thoughts. I can’t count how many times I saw him naked in the past. We even used to take a bath together along with the other guys when were younger. But this time everything’s different, especially to me, and it sucks big time. “Okay, then…”

He opens the dish dryer and puts all the now-squeaky clean plates, glasses, spoons and forks. “Don’t be so nervous. They’ll probably stay asleep until twilight or something.”

“Maybe,” I replied to him even if his words just seemed to bounce against my head. _Naked. Naked. Naked._ My mind just doesn’t seem to get tired about this goddamn word and keeps asking for more. Now, even the way he looks and smiles at me is starting to mean something else.

Jimin grabs my arm and pulls me until we reach Seokjin’s room. Before I could even react, the door was already locked and his pants and underwear were on the floor. My manhood starts to throb and harden as soon as my eyes lands on his half-naked body. He’s grown much bigger and thicker ever since I last saw him. That was a few years ago—same situation as now but with Hoseok and Taehyung, _minus the feelings_. To stop myself from completely breaking down out of panic and ruining everything for good, including our friendship, I just turn my head at a random teddy bear on Seokjin’s bed.

I sit beside him on the carpet and before also taking off my short pants and underwear. A strange kind of electricity charges on my body when I saw him look at my manhood. His mouth slightly gaped but he immediately closed it and focused on operating the DVD player. Since the tapes weren’t labeled, we don’t know what those contained. Jimin chooses just whatever. The video begins, and we see Sola Aoi who was wearing a provocative nurse uniform enter the hospital room where the middle-aged male patient was in.

I lean on the bed to relax and force myself to focus on the film. Jimin’s already starting to touch himself. He looks back at me with an unexplainable expression in his eyes. It’s been a while since I did this with them but I’m sure we didn’t look at each other while beating off, or maybe I’m just forcing weird meanings. At this point, I can’t even trust myself anymore.

I couldn’t help but start to actually beat off as soon as Sola started to moan. All of us in our group likes her the most for how irresistible she sounds when she’s getting fucked. It makes the film feel like 5D.

The film already ended but neither of us reached climax yet. When I was almost there, I stopped. I don’t know why but I felt like I needed to do so. As I try to catch my breath, I watch him while he did his business.

To my surprise, Jimin also stops and joins me in leaning on the bed, panting hard. He looked at me straight in the eyes, then his gaze dropped on my lips. “They look dry…”

Before I even knew it, our hands were all over each other and his tongue has successfully penetrated my mouth. Jimin’s hands start to explore inside my shirt before pulling it off of me. He removes his own next. My hands are frozen on his groin in disbelief. Everything seems like a dream but all of these are a hundred percent real.

“Jimin…” I mindlessly say.

He grabs my hand and places it on top of his manhood. “Don’t hold back.”

I pull his head and kiss him hard before pushing him down. Only God and I know how much he looks good with nothing on but his golden rolo chain necklace. “As long as you let me, I won’t.”


	2. Sunday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin gets unpleasantly surprised with the unannounced return of Yoongi, a former best friend and secret ex-boyfriend who he didn't see at least once since their breakup 10 years ago.

Jimin took a glance at the awful traffic ahead of the cab that he was riding. Nothing has changed; the sight was still filled with red lights from the cars lined up before them. While he was getting worried of the time, his daughter Jieun was soundly sleeping on his lap. Thanks to Sunday being a free day for a lot of people, the usual thirty-minute ride from Jieun’s grandparents has doubled—more, actually. The sidewalks, as expected, were also filled with more people and pop-up stores than usual.

“Passing through Hongdae is such a pain in the ass. Don’t you think, sir?” The driver said as he took a short glance at Jimin through the rearview mirror. Jimin just smiled slightly and nodded. Like him, Jimin has always hated to pass through the shopping and hangout hotspots especially during the weekends. It’s indeed a pain in the ass, both figuratively and _literally._

Jimin couldn’t feel his buttocks and thighs anymore from sitting for too long so he carefully changed his sitting position, trying not to wake Jieun, but she did. “Sorry, baby. Go back to sleep,” he said, gently patting her head.

“Are we there yet?” Jieun asked as she rubbed her eyes.

“A little more.”

Following what his father said, Jieun went back to sleep. Jimin decided to also close his eyes to rest them for a bit, but his phone vibrated at that moment. He pulled his phone from his black blazer’s pocket and saw that Jieun’s grandmother texted him.

[MOM JIHYE: Hi Jimin, sorry for only texting you now. We had a lot to clean. I want to thank you for still remembering Jian’s passing with us every year. It would have been nice to have you as my son-in-law… Also, again, happy birthday to Jieun. It feels nice to see you work hard for her. Okay, I’ll stop here. I’m getting emotional again. See you soon.]

Jimin caught himself smiling a little after reading the thoughtful message, but he just quickly sent a reply and closed the application. Even though Jian was someone he’s grateful to meet in his lifetime, the thought of her never fails to trigger him pretty badly most of the time. Even his best friends wouldn’t dare bring her up. Every time she would pass his mind, he’d just look at Jieun and think, _“She gave me Jieun and that’s the only thing I should focus on right now.”_

To distract himself, Jimin just turned his mobile data on to surf the net but a series of Kakaotalk notifications caught his attention. It was all from his group chat with friends so he wasn’t surprised. Plus, he didn’t check his socials all day.

To see what’s up, Jimin clicked on one of the notifications. As he started to backread, he felt a burning sensation gradually spread from his spine to his nape. Before he knew it, he was already catching his breath and his hands were shaking. He squinted his eyes and opened them the widest he can.

[YOONGI MIN HAS BEEN ADDED TO **THE ORIGINAL NEIGHBORHOOD KIDS**.

JUNGKOOK: I didn’t expect that we would get reunited this soon!

HOSEOK: Exciting!!!

[TAEHYUNG: I wish Seokjin and me were there… :(]

“Sir?” The driver—who seemed to have disappeared for a while because of what he just read—called.

Jimin immediately looked up and asked, “Y-yes?”

“We’re here.”

As soon as the two got out of the cab, Jimin saw that Yoongi’s house couldn’t get any more lively with the open gates and bright lights. He could clearly remember the last time he saw those lights turn off. That was eight years ago.

All of a sudden, Mrs. Song, an elderly widow from the neighborhood, ran out from her house which startled Jimin. Jieun and him bowed to Mrs. Song when she noticed their presence, and so did she. “Mrs. Song, do you know what’s happening?”

“Didn’t your friends tell you? We’ve been partying since this afternoon. Yoongi’s back!” Mrs. Song replied. “It was such a big surprise for everyone because no one knew he was coming home. I should have realized it when I saw a group of cleaners come to his house a few days ago. I bet you guys were more shocked than the rest of the neighborhood. Let’s go!” She didn’t wait for what Jimin had to say and dragged them inside the Min residence.

Jimin suddenly felt intimidated as soon as he saw the overwhelming number of people inside the house. It was almost a literal full house: people were already standing in the living and dining rooms because there’s nothing else that they could sit on. Neighbors could even be slightly seen in the kitchen from where Jimin was. At this point, the only places that might be unoccupied are the bedrooms upstairs.

_It’s been a while since the neighborhood became this lively and it’s because of him_ , he thought. _Am I the only one who didn’t want to see his face ever again?_

As Jimin’s eyes scanned through the crowd, he saw his best friends Hoseok, Namjoon and Jungkook at the dining table.

“Yo, Jimin’s finally here!” Hoseok who just noticed his presence exclaimed, pointing at him.

“Jimin!” Jungkook yelled alongside the other neighbors who were greeting him. Meanwhile, Namjoon just stared with an expression that looked like he was expecting to hear or see something from him.

Instead of responding to them, Jimin just searched through the crowd to find Yoongi but just couldn’t spot him. At that moment, light steps from upstairs were suddenly heard and got louder gradually, catching everybody’s attention. It was him.

He watched how Yoongi, who he now barely recognizes, and a glamorous woman beside him came down the stairs in unison. Their arms were tightly linked with each other and nothing more, but they looked like newlyweds from a fairytale who were bound to have a perfect life ahead.

Yoongi accidentally met Jimin’s eyes which made both their mouths slightly widen in surprise. Jimin couldn’t feel his arms nor his legs but the heat on his spine and nape hasn’t left him. All his insides couldn’t stop shaking. Yoongi, however, tried to act like nothing happened and looked away.

“They’re a match made in heaven,” said one of their middle-aged female neighbors sitting on the sofa.

“She’s so pretty and I’m pretty sure she’s from a rich family,” seconded another woman.

“It’s not like Yoongi isn’t rich either. I heard that he’s a music producer in the States and works with singers like Ariana Grande and Justin Bieber,” whispered a neighbor in his 60s who was standing near the two women.

Everyone who heard the three’s conversation looked and nodded except Jimin. He took a glance at the woman once again and couldn’t help but agree. Aside from having smooth skin that’s surely being pampered regularly by dermatologists, everything on her from head to toe is obviously from brands that he doesn’t even know how to pronounce.

Yoongi, too. Just like her, he looked expensive and different. He bleached his hair and all his clothes looked like they were just bought yesterday. He has changed a lot and it was making Jimin feel like he missed something. The blazer he’s wearing was his only one and it was given to him by Seokjin, one of his best friends, as a Christmas gift in 2016. The rest of what he’s wearing weren’t any different either in terms of age.

Jimin only came back to his senses when Jieun shook his arm. “Uncle Namjoon is calling you.”

He immediately turned to Namjoon who was repeatedly mouthing, _“Come sit here.”_ Without a word, he carried Jieun in his arms and went to join his friends at the dining table. Jimin sat on the chair they reserved for him while he made Jieun sit on his lap.

“Hi, Jieun!” Hoseok exclaimed. The rest of the group then followed in greeting her. He brought out a small paper bag from his back and handed it to her. “Happy birthday!”

“Wow!” She exclaimed as she took it.

“Oh, happy birthday!” Jungkook greeted, flustered. He forgot that it was her birthday.

“Happy birthday, Jieun!” Namjoon said. Although he didn’t forget about it, he forgot to greet her.

The two men discreetly opened their wallets and pulled a ₩10,000 bill. Jungkook—who was beside Hoseok across the table—passed the bill to Namjoon who was beside Jimin. Namjoon then nicely folded the bills together and gave it to Jieun.

“What are you going to say?” Jimin asked.

“Thank you!” Jieun exclaimed while making sure her eyes landed at each of her _uncles_. They just giggled and continued to eat.

Jimin noticed that Jieun kept glancing at the door, so he looked to see what’s up—it’s the neighborhood kids. “Do you want to play with them?” She just nodded. “Okay, then. Don’t go too far, alright?”

“Thanks!” She kissed her father’s cheek before hopping off of his thigh.

“Sweet,” Jungkook uttered as his eyes followed Jieun who was excitedly running towards her friends.

“If you want a kid so bad, then make one,” said Hoseok. Jungkook just sighed and took a shot of Soju.

“Get some,” Namjoon told Jimin while pointing at the Korean dishes in front of them.

The single father shook his head and replied, “Still full from eating at Jieun’s grandmother’s house.” Plus, he could puke in nervousness.

“Right. How is Mrs. Lee doing?” Namjoon asked as he took a sip from his Kimchi stew.

“Doing better since her husband died, I guess. Jian’s elder brother and his whole family moved to the home a few months back because his eldest son got accepted to Seoul National University. It’s a win-win. She’s old now, so it would be nice if someone looked after her.” When he mentioned the name _Jian_ , the three men slowed down in eating and slyly exchanged glances which Jimin failed to notice.

“T-that’s good,” Namjoon carefully replied.

Jimin finally gathered enough courage to look up after being dead stiff for a good ten or fifteen minutes, but his eyes met the woman with Yoongi as soon as he did. She showed him a faint smile then tapped Yoongi’s arm to get his attention and whispered something to him. Upon hearing what she said, he took a short glance at Jimin with a worried expression that he tried to hide—but failed. Contrary to what his face showed, they walked towards the dining table. As they did, Jimin stared at him with a straight face while his eyes were only glued on the floor.

“Sorry for coming here, guys, you were chatting,” said the woman.

“No, no, it’s completely fine,” said Hoseok as he flashed a bright smile at the two.

“I just noticed that another friend came in.” She presented her hand at him and said, “I’m Jennie, Yoongi’s fiancé. You are…?”

Everyone waited for Jimin to answer but he didn’t. He just kept staring at Yoongi’s face who was getting more and more nervous.

“Jimin,” Namjoon whispered as he nudged his friend’s back.

“Oh, my. I’m so sorry. How embarrassing. I was just shocked that _my dear friend_ Yoongi surprised us and came back unannounced,” Jimin said as he shook his head and laughed at himself. “Jimin. Park Jimin.” He then reached for Jennie’s hand and shook it.

“Yoongi actually told me that it was his plan to surprise you guys. I’m glad that you welcomed us warmly.”

Again, he turned to Yoongi who just kept nodding with a fake smile. “Yeah, I was really surprised that I still can’t wrap my head around it.”

Namjoon’s eyes widened and slyly glanced at Jimin, then at Yoongi. His heart started to pound fast. Though he tried, it was hard to read what’s inside Jimin’s mind.

“Thanks for coming, guys, and for staying up to this hour despite having work tomorrow. Hope you liked the food and company.”

“Of course we did,” Jungkook replied with a smile.

Suddenly, an English pop song blasted from Jennie’s red Chanel sling bag. “Please excuse me. You hang out with them, babe,” said Jennie before going out of the home to check her phone. Yoongi just nodded while she gave him a peck on the cheek.

“Hey, you already seem drained,” said Hoseok to Yoongi.

“Just a little jet-lagged but I’m alright.”

“It’s getting late. I’m going to go home now,” announced Jimin as he stood up and waved at the three men before starting to walk away. They all bid him goodbye except Yoongi who didn’t move a bit but only watched him through his peripheral vision.

As soon as Jimin went out of the gate, he saw Jieun who was still playing with the kids. “Baby, let’s go home,” he said and presented his hand to her.

“Bye,” she simply said to the kids and ran towards her father while they waved at her.

“What did you guys play?” Jimin asked.

“Tag. I didn’t get tagged at least once!”

Jimin smiled upon hearing her excited tone. “Good job.”

Jieun suddenly looked up and got surprised, so he also did to see what his daughter was looking at. “Daddy, that star with the brightest light has been catching my attention lately. Do you think that’s mom?”

He stopped walking and stared at the star she was talking about. In a second, his eyes started to get filled with tears but he immediately wiped them. When he felt like he could stop his emotions from showing, he looked back to his daughter and kneeled before her. “Even if she’s that star or not, I’m sure that she’s guiding us. You will always be our princess and she won’t let anything bad happen to you.”

“I wish she were here.”

“Me too, baby. Me too.” The two hugged. Jimin wiped the remaining tears in the corners of his eyes while she couldn’t see his face.

When they reached home, Jimin made sure to send Jieun to sleep as soon as possible. She’s a sleepyhead and it’s hard to wake her up especially in the morning. He also hurriedly got ready for bed. Like he would every night, he opened the windows to let the fresh air come in. This time, his eyes landed on the Yoongi’s house.

_“I’m Jennie, Yoongi’s fiancé.”_

_“I’m Jennie, Yoongi’s fiancé.”_

_“I’m Jennie, Yoongi’s fiancé.”_

He leaned his head on the window frame and closed his eyes. Not a single thing—the bright lights coming from the home, seeing Yoongi again or even Jennie, the _fiancé_ —felt real until that moment. He knew however that he was a fool for making himself believe that this day wasn’t going to come.

Suddenly, he heard a strong yet high-pitched voice become louder and louder as the owner came nearer and nearer. It was Jennie and it seemed like she was complaining. He hid behind the wall immediately.

“Thanks for calling, mom. You saved me. There’s just so much people here that it already felt suffocating a while ago. But, I think I got all of them to like me so it was alright. Yeah. I know. Okay. Bye.”

When Jimin peeked at the window, she already entered Yoongi’s house, so he just went to bed. As soon as he closed his eyes, his phone on the side table vibrated, leaving him no choice but to pick it up. It was Namjoon.

[NAMJOON: Hey, just checking on you…]

[JIMIN: I’m still trying to be alright but I’ll be fine soon. Thanks for checking on me]

[NAMJOON: Clear your head and sleep well. See you tomorrow!]

[JIMIN: I forgot to say thanks for Jieun's birthday gift. Tell Hoseok and Jungkook too. ☺︎]

[NAMJOON: Aight. Anything for her ☺︎]

After the reply was successfully sent, Namjoon put his phone on the pocket of his navy blue jacket and went back to sweeping Yoongi’s living room. It hasn’t been long since the visitors left so the house still felt a little stuffy.

Yoongi who was from the master bedroom came down the stairs and went straight to Namjoon. “Thanks for helping me out, bro. I didn’t expect that it would become such a big party,” he said while tapping his friend’s back. “Jennie was a little surprised, too. It must’ve been tiring for her. She’s already sleeping so soundly.”

“No problem.” He opened the trash can by the front door and threw the garbage and dirt he accumulated. “It also looks like your girlfriend’s adjusting with the culture of our neighborhood so quickly so that’s good.”

At that moment, Hoseok and Jungkook came out of the kitchen after cleaning. Yoongi then walked towards them and tapped their backs as well. “Thanks for helping me out, guys.”

“No problemo,” replied Hoseok as he slightly hugged his friend. “But you owe us a lot of stories.” He winked. They all chuckled and nodded in agreement.

Hoseok sat on the sofa while Jungkook lied down beside him and rested his head on his friend’s thighs. Meanwhile, Yoongi and Namjoon sat across each other at the dining table. Yoongi picked the half-empty Soju bottle and drank a mouthful while the others started to use their phones. No one was talking and the only thing everyone could hear was the ceiling fan. It was comfortable that way for some reason.

“Did you guys notice?” Jungkook asked, breaking the silence.

“Notice what?” Namjoon asked back.

“Jimin was a little different today,” he replied. “I don’t know. He didn’t even acknowledge Yoongi the way a best friend would.”

Through his peripheral vision, Namjoon saw Yoongi briskly turn his head at Jungkook. He decided not to answer and just pretended to read something on his phone.

“It’s Jian’s death anniversary. How would you expect him to be happy today?” Hoseok replied nonchalantly, still scrolling through his phone. “I was actually kind of shocked to hear him say her name a while ago.”

“Jian?” Yoongi suddenly asked.

This time, Namjoon wasn’t able to hide his reaction and looked at Yoongi. The latter noticed this and looked back at him with an embarrassed look at his face. He didn’t say anything and just went back to pretending to scroll through his phone. Yoongi, meanwhile, turned his glance back at where Jungkook and Hoseok were.

“Jian. How do I say this?” Jungkook said. “Well, Jimin once referred to her as his savior. He met her when they were freshmen in college—maybe a few months after his father remarried. His mother and brother died in a plane crash, remember?” Yoongi just nodded. “He was really depressed that time because he hated the fact that his father started to move on. To make things worse, his father forced him to leave the neighborhood to live with the new family, but he just couldn’t fit in. Did I remember it correctly, Hoseok?”

Hoseok nodded. “Then, they just decided that Jimin would live on his own here and that his father would just give him whatever he needed,” he added. “That’s when Jian and him actually got a little liberated and—I don’t know—clumsy? They weren’t even trying to hide that Jian slept at his house a lot. I don’t want to judge them and I’m not saying that Jieun was a mistake, but you all know what I mean. The pregnancy was unplanned and she might still be here with us if she didn’t die giving birth to their daughter.” No one spoke after that. Yoongi just stared blankly at Hoseok while Namjoon and Jungkook scrolled through their phones even if they didn’t actually read what the screens had for them. “Sorry, was I too harsh?”

“It’s alright. It’s your opinion.” replied Jungkook. “Plus, it’s not like you’re wrong.”

Upon hearing what the two said, Yoongi drank another mouthful of Soju. He then stole a glance at Namjoon who was still stiffly scrolling through his phone. Although Namjoon knew, he didn’t look back at his friend. Instead, he stood up and put his phone inside his pocket.

“I’ll take off now,” Namjoon said. Hoseok and Jungkook automatically got up when they heard their friend.

“Same,” Jungkook seconded.

“Wait!” Yoongi said as his friends were preparing to leave. He stood up and took some fancy black envelopes from his Louis Vuitton backpack that was sitting on the dining table. He ran towards them after that. “Take your invitations before you guys go.”

Jungkook opened his then and there. Namjoon and Hoseok leaned towards him to see what the invitation said.

[JENNIE ♥ YOONGI

PLEASE JOIN US TO CELEBRATE OUR WEDDING

SATURDAY | OCTOBER 10, 2020 | SIX O’CLOCK IN THE EVENING

THE DYNASTY HALL AT THE SHILLA SEOUL

249 DONGHO-RO, JANGCHUNG-DONG, JUNG-GU, SEOUL, SOUTH KOREA

PLEASE FOLLOW THE BLACK, WHITE AND RED MOTIF]

“Aye… ‘tis four months from now,” said Hoseok, still looking at the invitation.

“You’re the first one in our group to get married! I just realized that now,” added Jungkook. He carefully put the invitation back in the envelope while they walked out of the gate. “Thanks for this!”

Yoongi followed them out. “See you tomorrow, guys,” he said. The three just waved at him before turning their backs as they walked away. “Right, Namjoon!”

“You guys go ahead,” said Namjoon to Hoseok and Jungkook and ran back towards Yoongi. “What’s up?”

Yoongi handed him another invitation. “Can you give this to Jimin?”

Namjoon just looked at the invitation and shook his head with a faint smirk on his face. “I think you’re the one who should be giving him that.” He started to walk away and raised his left hand up, making a peace sign. “Good luck, Yoongi.”


	3. Needs & Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi finally musters his courage up to invite Jimin to his wedding.

**11 OCTOBER 1999, SUNDAY**

"Thanks for coming," Jimin heard his mother Misun say to every visitor who went out of their home. She patiently waited by the door to give the passing children a balloon each.

"Advanced happy birthday again, Jimin," said some of them to the birthday boy who was with his five best friends—Seokjin, Hoseok, Namjoon, Taehyung and Jungkook—in front of the Park residence. Though the boy would usually smile at those who would talk to him, he didn't answer any of them this time and just kept playing marbles. One could say that he got sick of all his visitors' faces at one point today.

Moonhee or commonly known as Mrs. Song, a daycare owner and a longtime resident in the neighborhood, carefully walked towards the six friends with a boy around the same age as them. Jimin lifted his head as soon as he saw their shadows.

"Hi, boys," greeted Mrs. Song, making the rest of the kids turn their heads to her. The woman showed them a smile even if she was scared to death. She was unsure if things would go the way she wanted. "Say hi to Yoongi. He's the newest kid in our neighborhood and from now on you will see him very often. He will be going to the same school as you, too. I hope you can include him when you are playing and studying together."

"Hi, Yoongi," said everyone warmly except Jimin who just stared at the new kid's seemingly melancholic eyes. For some reason, an ounce of worry started to grow in his chest. Looking at Yoongi made him feel a kind of sadness he hasn't ever felt before. Why? Even himself couldn't figure that out.

"Introduce yourself," whispered Mrs. Song to Yoongi, trying to make him recite the introduction they practiced before.

"M-my name is Min Yoongi. I'm seven years old. I like Basketball and H.O.T."

"I like H.O.T!" Jungkook exclaimed.

"Me too!" Taehyung seconded.

"S.E.S is the best!" Hoseok snapped.

"H.O.T!"

"S.E.S!"

"H.O.T!"

"Seo Taeji and Boys!" Namjoon interrupted.

The kids who were also passionate fans of music yelled the band names until they ended up catching their breaths.

"Let's play PlayStation in our house. Mom gifted me the latest Super Mario game," invited Jimin after the yelling subdued.

"Can Yoongi come?" Mrs. Song asked with a nervous smile. Jimin just nodded and reached for his cold hand. The rest of the group walked into the Park residence's gate with Jimin and Yoongi behind them.

"Your grandma or I will pick you up at around 5 p.m., Yoongi. Don't forget. Have fun!" The daycare owner said before leaving.

"Why are your eyes sad?" Jimin asked, looking at Yoongi straight in the eyes.

"I'm sad," he replied. "My mommy is going to live far away from here. She said it's for her new job."

"Don't be sad." Jimin patted his head. "My mom can be your mom too while your real mom is away."

Though Yoongi wanted to thank him, he just nodded and looked down. His mind couldn't stop thinking about the last time he saw his mother; it was yesternight at his maternal grandparents' house where she dropped him off and hurriedly left. His grandparents kept mentioning his father's name—cursing at him and calling him names—but he couldn't totally understand why. Maybe it was because his father threw a punch on his mother's stomach when they were still in Daegu... or maybe because he also kept yelling at her every time they were in the same room.

"Do you know how to play Super Mario?" Jimin asked. Yoongi just shook is head. "It's okay. I'll teach you."

The two kids finally entered the home, not noticing that they were still holding hands. Yoongi looked at Jimin and then the rest of the group, thinking that it's been a while since he met people who made him feel warm.

⁕ ⁕ ⁕

"In 50 meters, turn left," announced the GPS.

As the dark alley was getting narrower, Yoongi wore the eyeglasses hanging from his shirt and drove even slower. Aside from having bad eyes and being a bad driver, the car was just a rented _Tesla_ for his stay. He didn't want to cause the slightest damage to it. Even if it were his, apparently, he would still do anything to protect it. It's a _Tesla_ after all.

When he turned left, the first thing he saw was a tall signboard that said _HOPE'S ALLEY BAR AND GRILL_ in a bright, yellow light. He immediately turned the car to the empty area across the bar and parked. Just in time, _Escape by Kehlani_ —his ringtone for Jennie—blasted from his phone.

"Hey there, pretty girl," he said in the signature sweet tone he wouldn't use to anyone but her. However, compared to his voice, his face didn't even budge a bit and his eyes started to scan and watch the people inside the bar to look for someone.

"Babe," called Jennie. "Still driving?"

"Nope, I've arrived just now."

"Rest well tonight and don't forget to light up the scented candles that I gave you." Jennie sighed. "Thanks for giving me a ride all the way to Gangnam even if someone could have picked me up. I was kinda worried that the traffic would be too bad by the time you hit the road."

"Come on. I'd be more willing to do that. Besides, I also wanted to see mom and dad."

"Oh! By the way, they really liked the food we bought for them, especially the box of chocolates."

"I remembered that you told me they liked the food in Hilton when they stayed there to visit us in LA," replied Yoongi. "I mean, I can't blame them. I've got the same opinion."

She giggled. "This is why I love you. You seem to just remember every word I say and just surprise me."

"The reason why I do is because I lo—"

Before Yoongi could even finish what he wanted to say, Jimin who was clearly on a video call suddenly came out of nowhere and left the bar to sit on the bench outside. This made him quickly retract the backrest of his seat . He held his chest while panting in shock.

"Hey babe, you alright?" Jennie asked, a little weirded out.

"Sorry, I accidentally stepped on this thing on the car that makes your seat adjust or something," he replied, faking a laugh at himself.

She just joined him at laughing. "That means you're super tired now, so I'll hang up and give you time to relax."

"You're the best, babe. Love you."

"Bye. Love you too." After the call ended, he heaved a sigh and wiped the sweat that formed on his temples.

_I hope he didn't see me. I don't think he did._ _That was close_ , Yoongi thought. _That was fucking close._

Yoongi slowly returned the backseat to where it originally was as he peeked through the windshield and saw Jimin go back inside at that same moment. He tried to catch his breath to calm himself down and took the wedding invitation that was peeking from his Louis Vuitton backpack. He then went out of the car and walked towards the bar even if his confidence to do so was nowhere to be found. Before opening the door, he took a deep breath.

"Yoongi's finally here!" Hoseok who was behind the bar counter loudly said as soon as he entered. This made everyone look at him—even the unfamiliar customers who were dining.

Yoongi's eyes automatically landed on Jimin who was already looking at him with a serious face. He immediately cut their eye contact off and just went straight to the empty stool on Namjoon's left—the farthest from the single father. Jimin just looked at the empty seat beside him, that was also on Namjoon's right, before facing the counter again. Meanwhile, Namjoon just pretended to look at the shot glass in front of him and tried to observe the two subsequently through his peripheral vision. Neither of the two were moving.

Just in time, Hoseok's mother Hyeja came out of the kitchen. "Oh, it's Yoongi, the biggest pride of our neighborhood!" She excitedly said, pointing at the producer. "I can't believe someone like him is here!"

Yoongi got off the stool and bowed at her ninety degrees. "Good evening, ma'am. Thank you for your kind words."

With both her hands, she held Yoongi's arm. "Hoseok, take a picture of us. Quick!"

In a jiffy, the bar owner picked his phone up from the counter and aimed it at them. "Smile, alright? One, two, three!"

After taking the photos, Hyeja went to the bar counter and picked her bag up from the drawer. "Too bad, I have to leave now and I won't be seeing this huge feat for our business any further. See you guys tomorrow!" This time, Namjoon and Jimin also got off their stools and bowed to bid her goodbye.

Hoseok waved at his mother as she went out. "Walk home safely, mom. Drink all your medicine and don't cut them in half!"

"Isn't Jungkook supposed to be here by now?" Namjoon asked the moment Jimin and him got back to their stools. "What time is his TV feature going to air?"

"I don't know. Text him," Jimin replied, grabbing the Soju bottle in front Namjoon to pour some on his shot glass.

Yoongi peeked at Namjoon's phone to see the time. It was already 8 in the evening.

Hoseok suddenly tapped his arm which startled him a little. "Yo, have you eaten?"

"At Jennie's," he replied which he immediately regretted saying. He tried to look at Jimin's reaction but Namjoon was covering the view.

"Where is she from again?" The bar owner asked, giving him a shot glass.

"Cheongdam, but it's her parents' house."

"Cheongdam as in the one in Gangnam? Nice," replied Hoseok as he transferred the newly-cooked fried chicken to a plate. "Still, you guys should eat while drinking so you wouldn't get drunk too early."

"This is the first time I'm eating anything you've cooked again after burning the premium Korean beef Aunt Hyeja bought for Chuseok," said Yoongi as he took a small piece of chicken from the plate. Hoseok, Yoongi and Namjoon loudly cackled, catching the attention of the other customers once again, while Jimin just let some air out of his nose—trying not to laugh—then took a shot of Soju.

"Hoseok got beaten up pretty badly by Aunt Hyeja with that iconic metal hanger," added Namjoon.

"Hey, stop. That memory was one of my worst," replied Hoseok who was still laughing at himself.

At that moment, the door blasted open which made everyone look. It was Jungkook whose eyebrows were furrowed, obviously worried about something.

"Hey, careful with the glass door," reminded Namjoon. "What's with the face? Everything alright?"

"A group of high school students fought at the Mapo branch," replied Jungkook, scratching his head vigorously in frustration.

"Mapo branch of what?" Yoongi whispered to Namjoon.

"His PC Room," his friend whispered back.

"Oh," he mouthed, nodding with a worried expression.

"What happened? Did anyone get hurt or did anything get broken?" Jimin asked.

"Those damned students fought over a bet on a video game. Good thing my employee called the police and me the moment if happened so we were able to go there as soon as possible. No one was hurt and maybe three to five computers got broken but what bothers me right now is that someone might write about it. It's not good for the image of the business especially that minors are involved. Worse, they were betting. Literally betting."

The four of them walked towards Jungkook to comfort him. Jimin tapped him on the back as he led him to the empty seat beside him while Yoongi grabbed his duffel bag and placed it by their feet.

Meanwhile, a familiar background music came from the television.

"It's Saturday which means we're going to cover the weirdest and most amazing people and things today. I'm Yoo Jaesuk..."

"I'm Jee Seokjin."

"And this is Amazing World!"

Jungkook shook his head and heaved a sigh as he tried to focus on the show.

"Should I just turn the TV off?" Hoseok asked.

"It's alright. Keep it on," replied the PC room owner. "Anyway, it's the first time ever we're going to watch a feature of mine with Yoongi."

"That's my genius boy," said Yoongi, smiling from ear to ear with his gums out.

"I hope you're proud of me."

"I am."

Jungkook's segment in the show started. Hoseok immediately sat on the stool behind the counter without removing his eyes on the television screen. Everyone then stop speaking and focused on the show. Even the customers who kept overhearing their stories excitedly waited for his face to flash on the screen.

"Now, let's watch the first story. This is about the success story of the hottest PC room in the country right now, _Blitz_ ," introduced Yoo Jaesuk before the scene transitioned to the segment.

A narrator was then heard next. "Millennials keep making a mark left and right nowadays despite the competition across all industries getting harder and harder. It takes a genius to do so with flying colors. That's who we're meeting today—a genius."

"Oooh, strong intro!" Hoseok commented while clapping has hands briskly.

"Would you believe that Blitz, Korea's hottest PC room right now that has over 30 branches all over the country, was founded by a 25-year-old three years ago? Yes, he was just twenty-two that time!" The narrator continued, "And who is this genius, you may ask. It's none other than a man named Jeon Jungkook from Yeongdeungpo, Seoul: a man with IQ 130 and an alumna of the prestigious Korea Advanced Institute of Science and Technology (KAIST) who graduated when he just turned twenty-one."

Jungkook's face finally flashed on the screen after a series of shots showed various branches of Blitz from the outside. On the footage, he politely bowed and smiled on the staff behind the camera before letting them in the Myeongdong branch which is also the flagship store.

Meanwhile, Yoongi leaned on the bar counter to slyly take a glance on Jimin—who was seriously watching—when Namjoon accidentally saw him as he turned back to the counter to fill his shot glass with Soju. This startled Yoongi, making him look at his friend beside him.

Pretending to watch the show, Namjoon pulled his phone out his denim pants.

[NAMJOON: .]

[YOONGI: ?]

[NAMJOON: The fuck was that?]

[YOONGI: My eyes just accidentally landed on him]

[NAMJOON: Yeah, right. I'm not buying that. I'm not 5.]

[NAMJOON: When are you gonna give the invitation?]

[YOONGI: This is why I'm asking you to give it instead. I don't know how the give it!!]

[NAMJOON: I'm not giving that.]

[YOONGI: Then I'm just gonna ask Hoseok or Jungkook.]

[NAMJOON: If you want them to ask why and eventually know about your past with him, then go ahead.]

[YOONGI: DAMN YOU]

[NAMJOON: ./. lmao]

"Namjoon keeps texting. Must be a new girl," teased Jimin in a cheeky tone but with a straight face. The two hurriedly put their phones in their pockets and looked at each other. Though Yoongi was unsure, he thought he saw Jimin look at Namjoon's phone while he was texting through his peripheral vision.

 _Fuck,_ Yoongi kept on saying in his mind.

"And that ends the first story," announced Jee Seokjin after the segment. Everyone including the other customers then clapped for Jungkook.

"Free chicken for everyone because I'm in a good mood and Jungkook appeared on a big show!" Hoseok exclaimed, raising his shot glass full of Soju. Everyone cheered even louder as soon as they heard what they said. "Make sure to visit us often!"

"Yes!" The customers excitedly answered in unison.

When he noticed that the Soju bottle in front of his friends a while ago was nowhere to be found, Hoseok gave out two more Soju bottles then started cooking the chicken. Meanwhile Jungkook who was already half-drunk switched the television to its music application to play some upbeat songs.

"Let's party!" Jungkook yelled as he stood up and danced with the Soju bottle in his hand. Once again, he caught everyone's attention.

"Yo, did he even eat dinner before drinking?" Hoseok asked, looking at his friend with concern.

Namjoon immediately lifted Jungkook's face and saw that it was red. He was also smiling like a fool. "Why the hell did you drink everything? Did you even eat dinner before coming here?"

"No... but let's party!"

Yoongi stood up and tried to guide Jungkook back to his seat. "Is he alright? Is this normal?"

"Jungkook may be the most composed out of us all in our group but he easily loses his shit when it comes to his business," explained Namjoon.

"And he does that a lot whenever something about it goes wrong," added Hoseok as he pointed at the empty Soju bottle. "He's a perfectionist. I'm telling you. It's scary sometimes."

Jungkook suddenly coughed as if his lungs were going to pop out of his body.

"Kook, you okay, bud?" Jimin asked but was ignored.

As soon as Hoseok was finished in packing all the free chicken, he gave it to the customers while thanking them for coming. When they left, he hurriedly removed his apron and placed it on a vacant table. "I think we should bring him home. His parents are going to get worried."

Without a word, Namjoon and Yoongi stood up while looking at Jungkook who was getting devoured further by his drunkenness.

Jungkook stood up. "I can do it!" He exclaimed and started to walk away.

As the commotion was ongoing, Jimin silently went straight to the kitchen. "You guys go ahead. I'll wash the dishes."

"Thanks, dude," replied Hoseok before the rest of them got out of the bar.

"Who's going to tell his parents?" Namjoon asked which made the three stop from walking. They just looked at each other.

"Fine, I'll do it," said Hoseok. "I think we can carry him with only the two of us, Yoongi. Can you just put the bench inside the store?"

"Sure, sure."

"Thanks!"

The three men started to walk away while Yoongi just stood there and watched them. When they were finally out of sight, he then proceeded to pick the bench up and tried not to make any sound as he entered the bar. However, Jimin still noticed—making him lose his grip on the bench. The single father just faintly smirked and got back to washing the dishes. Meanwhile, he just sighed in embarrassment while picking the chair up again and placed it to an empty space in the corner of the room.

 _Now, lastly, the invitation._ Yoongi told himself. _Let's just get this over with._

With his head down, he walked to the bar counter and took the invitation that's been laying there for a few hours already. Just in time, Jimin turned the faucet off.

"H-hey," said Yoongi, but his voice was barely heard as it seemed like a whisper. That was already his best, however; he couldn't even catch his breath anymore.

Jimin confidently faced him nonchalantly. "Yes?" He asked with a fake and intimidating smile which scared the producer even more.

Finally, he handed the invitation to him. "I hope you can come."

Jimin opened it as soon as he pulled it from his hand and read it. Yoongi stood there like a student waiting for his professor's comments on his work. "Why would you need me there?" The single father asked, looking straight at him. "Especially when you initially wanted Namjoon to give me this. Isn't that a red flag? Maybe that means I'm not supposed to be there."

"N-no. Don't get me wrong. I was—"

At that moment, the door opened. It was Namjoon who startled everyone including himself. "Sorry, were you guys talking—"

"It's alright, we're done," replied Jimin, still looking at Yoongi, as he placed the invitation on the bar counter. "See you guys around." The single father then walked out of the bar without even looking at Namjoon.

Namjoon immediately ran towards Yoongi who was still a little fazed by what just happened. "What did he say?"

"Jimin saw our conversation," he replied. "I should've believed myself when I thought he was looking at your phone when we were texting. I knew it."

Namjoon just sighed and scratched his head. "Don't get me wrong, but do you really need him to be there when you are literally exes?"

"He's not just an ex, Namjoon. You know how long we've known each other."

His friend just nodded. "I'll talk to him and make things work. If he still doesn't accept it though, I'm afraid I can't do anything about it anymore."

Once again, the door opened. "Aren't you guys going to go home yet? I saw Jimin walking on his own," asked Hoseok.

"We are," Namjoon replied, grabbing Yoongi—who was still mentally replaying Jimin's bone-chilling reactions—by the wrist, and started walking out. "See you tomorrow."

None of the two spoke as they took small steps, but it was comfortable that way. Namjoon was doing fine but Yoongi's drunkenness was starting to kick in. Though Yoongi's eyes were open, he couldn't see a thing in front of him but only Jimin's face as he said the words "why would you need me there." It still gives him shivers. The fact that he wasn't able to explain himself made it worse.

When they were already in front of Yoongi's house, Namjoon stopped but Yoongi kept walking as he looked blindly at the road.

_"...do you really need him to be there when you are literally exes?"_

_"...do you really need him to be there when you are literally exes?"_

_"...do you really need him to be there when you are literally exes?"_

"Min Yoongi," yelled Namjoon to grab his attention. "Stop thinking about it and just rest for the night."

"Sorry."

"Sorry?" Namjoon repeated and giggled, asking his friend. "You're drunk. I've never heard you say such a thing."

Yoongi went straight to bed without even washing up. He was reeking of Soju and dried sweat but he couldn't care less. The effect of alcohol and anxiety combined—his greatest weakness—has finally gotten into him. They won.

Despite feeling weak, his head subconsciously ruminated over what happened in the bar and what could have happened according to what he wanted—until his head and chest became numb for thinking and feeling too much. That was when he knew that it was time to sleep.


	4. Secrets Between The Three Of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin finds out that Yoongi spoke to Jieun while he was away. Namjoon gathers up his courage to discuss Yoongi's wedding with Jimin.

Jimin walked as ran as he could when he noticed that the sky was turning gray and heavy. The parents of the children playing outside were shouting for them to come home. Right when the rain finally started falling, he has reached Mrs. Song’s gate. The single father knocked vigorously as he leaned and squeezed himself under the small shed just above his head.

“Who is it?” Mrs. Song asked from inside the home.

“It’s Jimin.” The gate unexpectedly opened, almost making him falling inside the premises facedown if not for the man who caught him. Though he hasn’t seen his face, he already knew who it was by the tender but powerful clasp of his hand. The single father immediately pulled his arm back without even looking at Yoongi and walked inside the home like nothing happened.

Like every time he would see Yoongi, Jimin’s nape and back heated up while his heart wanted to burst out from his chest. His touch made the single father dizzy and electrified. Purple sparkles were starting to fill his sight to the point that he barely made it inside.

“You’re back,” Mrs. Song who was drinking coffee by the dining table said as soon as she saw him. “Good afternoon, Mrs. Song.” He greeted, bowing to her.

“Take a seat while I make coffee,” she said, standing up.

“It’s alright. I can make coffee on—”

“Mrs. Song, I have to leave now,” interrupted Yoongi. Jimin froze and didn’t dare move an inch.

“It’s raining, do you have an umbrella?”

“It’s okay. I can run.”

“You rascal. Don’t come running to me when you catch a cold!”

Yoongi just laughed. “Thank you, Mrs. Song. I’m sorry for leaving so early.”

“Go, it seems like someone’s waiting.”

Jimin only spoke again when he heard the gate shut close. “Where are the kids, by the way?”

“In the bedroom. Nap time.”

“Then, I guess it’s better not to wake them for a while.” Jimin placed his duffel bag on the chair across Mrs. Song and went to the kitchen to make coffee. No one spoke until he came back to his seat, even if it was awkward.

“How’s Chaeyoung?”

“She’s doing well as always. She always checks on the neighborhood.”

“That’s good to hear. How about your immigration?”

“I think they’ll be giving out the results very soon so I’m looking forward to that.”

Mrs. Song sighed and smiled bitterly. “I can’t believe I won’t see you get married.”

Jimin reached for his hand. “I’m so sorry.”

The widow laughed at herself as she wiped the tears that formed in the corners of her eyes. “No, don’t be. I should be the one saying sorry for saying things that would make you feel bad for living your life,” she said. “I’m already sixty-seven but I don’t have a choice but to work endlessly. Sometimes I create opinions in my head that aren’t so nice and then feel guilty about it afterwards. Maybe I’m just tired of see everyone leave before I do, but I’m trying not compare myself to them. Anyway, I’m still happy to see how everyone in this neighborhood grew to be successful people.”

Jimin discreetly looked around Mrs. Song’s house. She’s not wrong about what she said; people her age should be living a more lax life instead of accepting babysitting rackets as much as possible and sometimes selling yogurt around the neighborhood. But who is he to feel bad when his life didn’t go as planned, too?

“I’m not one of them, though.” Jimin said, staring at his cup of coffee while mentally choosing the right words for what he was about to say. “Would you call successful a person who became a single father at twenty and had no choice but to take a job that he doesn’t even like just to make ends meet?”

“But you did the best you can do with your situation and that’s the most important,” replied Mrs. Song. Jimin didn’t reply or even look away from the cup. If he would, he might tear up—and he didn’t want her to see him in such a state for another time. She’s seen too much of that. “When you finally set foot in Australia, forget about everything that’s happened here. Live as if you’ve been born again.”

He shook his head. “I can’t do that. I’ll keep living with this neighborhood in mind.” _Except for one person._

Suddenly, the bedroom door upstairs opened, making the two look up.

“Are they already awake?” Mrs. Song asked herself as she stood up and peeked at the second floor. “Jieun! Did you sleep well? Your dad’s already here to pick you up.”

Jimin stood up as soon as he heard his daughter’s name. “Princess, daddy’s here,” he said in an excited tone while smiling. All of those were empty, however; he just silently wished that Jieun wouldn’t notice it.

“Daddy!” Jieun exclaimed, running down the stairs.

“Careful,” reminded Mrs. Song to the child but she didn’t seem to have heard a thing once she laid her eyes on her father. She hugged his waist real tight to the point that she couldn’t breathe anymore.

Jimin walked towards his duffel bag on the sofa and took out two boxes of fried chicken. He handed one to Jieun and the other to Mrs. Song.

“What? You didn’t have to!” Mrs. Song awkwardly said as she accepted the box, apparently not knowing what to do. Jimin gives her food or extra money every time she babysits Jieun but it still feels awkward for the both of them because of her reaction. Sometimes, he would ask himself if what her responses really mean; is she offended, embarrassed or what? There was no way of figuring it out that easily.

That night, Chaeyoung called. She was down and crying buckets over a client that died. She said that he was a 77-year-old British businessman who made sure to order an art commission from her—paintings, sketches, digital art, whatever—at least once a year, and always paid double. They met at Van Gogh Museum in Amsterdam when she was touring Europe with her family five years ago. The man owned an IT company but he also loved art the way he loved technology.

For a long time, the two didn’t speak. Chaeyoung just sketched different kinds of flowers on a piece of paper while Jimin, who was already tucked in his bed, just watched her.

“If I were a flower, what would I be?” He suddenly asked.

“Definitely a sunflower—the best among the rest, my all-time favorite…” replied Chaeyoung without even thinking and looking up to the camera. “How about me?”

“Well, aside from a rose because your English name is Rosé…” The two laughed. “Butterfly pea.”

“Awww. What the heck, that’s so sweet that I want to cry.”

Butterfly pea is Jimin’s favorite flower and it has become a part of his daily meals ever since he learned from his psychiatrist that it has mood-enhancing and and stress-busting effects; he makes tea out of it, uses it as a garnish and sometimes eats it as a snack.

“Oh, also. No matter how hard I try, I just can’t copy your butterfly pea flower tea.”

“It’s probably not about the tea but the person,” replied Jimin, flashing a smile afterwards.

Chaeyoung giggled and finally looked at the camera. “Ah, gosh. I can’t wait to see you again.”

“You’re so gonna get…” He said, intentionally not completing his sentence, to see how she would react.

She squealed like an excited puppy as she put her hands over her face while laughing. “Jimin, you naughty boy!”

Jimin flashed a cheeky grin so wide that he couldn’t even see anymore. “Boy? I thought I was your daddy?” He asked, referencing their most recent physical _sexy time_ which was over a year ago when Chaeyoung visited.

“I’ll have to buy another student uniform soon. I’ve gotten thicker recently and I hate it.”

Jimin furrowed his eyebrows while shaking his head. “No, no. Skinny, fit or thick, you shouldn’t worry about it. You’re hot and once I you come home, I’d make you…” Once again, he didn’t complete his sentence and waited for her reaction. Like a while ago, she blushed and smiled in embarrassment as the images of Jimin’s naked body probably flashed in her mind.

“Is Jieun even asleep?” She asked, still giggling.

“If I said that she is, what should we do?” Jimin asked. Chaeyoung just winked, making him grin even wider. As soon as he got the _signal,_ the single father jumped out of bed to lock his door and immediately pulled his pants down before hopping back right in.

The next morning, Jimin woke up as soon as his alarm took off at seven in the morning. His head was so light that he unknowingly smiled at the bright sunlight passing through his window—something that usually annoys him so much. He picked up his underwear from the bed and put it on, then his pants. Just as he finished, Jieun knocked on his door.

“Daddy, what’s for breakfast?” She asked as soon as the door opened.

Jimin carried her and walked down the stairs. “Would hotdogs and eggs be alright, darling?” She just nodded.

Jieun quietly walked away from his arms when he put her down. The single father noticed that his daughter isn’t as giddy as she would normally be especially that it’s a Saturday (i.e. her favorite day of the week), but he chose to not say anything about it. Jimin opened the television. Pororo, her favorite show _ever_ , was on. Still, not a word was heard from her; she just stared at the screen but it seemed like she wasn’t really watching and her mind was floating in a totally different dimension. He cooked breakfast as he was thinking hard of the possible reason. Suddenly, a chilling idea struck his head.

 _Did she hear us last night? Were we too loud? Was the volume of my laptop not low enough?_ Jimin asked himself. His chest started to heat up to an uncomfortable extent and his his legs started to lost their strength. He was breathed slowly but deeply to calm himself down but it didn’t work. In a span of a few seconds, he has already called around a hundred saints just for his guess to not be true, even if he knew that it had no use. If she heard last night, she already heard it. Not a million prayers could take that back.

With his hands shaking like crazy, the single father put down the plates on the table. He tried so hard not to shake to no avail. However, he didn’t need to try to hide it because she wasn’t even looking at him. His daughter stayed at the same position for the last five minutes. “Princess… what are you thinking about?” He carefully asked as if he was trying not to step on something.

“Mmm…” Jieun’s groan made Jimin immediately sit down across her.

“Y-yes?”

“Can… can I enroll in a music workshop?” She asked, hesitant.

“That’s what you’re thinking about the whole morning?” His daughter just nodded at his question and flashed a faint smile after out of nervousness. He heaved a deep sigh and laughed at himself as if a bad spirit just came out of his body, leaving her confused but hopeful. “How much is it and where is this?” He nonchalantly asked.

Jieun smiled and her eyes shined with what she heard. “One-hundred and seventy thousand for six weeks every Sunday… it will be held in the daycare at the end of the street,” she said with a tone so low that he barely heard her until her smile slowly faded away. Jimin noticed it but he just smiled to reassure her that money isn’t a problem even if it is. The fee is something that he wouldn’t earn even if he works for one straight week now that there’s no regular school and all he’s doing is teach kids basketball and soccer for five hours a day. Nevertheless, he would be more than happy to get his daughter enrolled as long as it’s for the betterment of her potentials and skills. Besides, it’s the first time she asked him for something this year.

She barely asked him for anything and it broke his heart every time he was reminded of it. Even if Jieun smiled a lot and usually seemed happy, there was this certain kind of sadness planted within her that would sometimes show itself. It was barely noticeable but he eventually caught on to what was up—as he should. When it arises (though seldom), it’s usually in the afternoon or at night. Not even toys or her friends could take it away. Jimin would sometimes catch her stare at a blank space after coming home from a friend’s house or even pretend that she’s asleep so that he wouldn’t worry about her. Whenever she tries to hide it, she sounds like someone who’s way older than her age.

Was it because she grew up without a mother? Was it because he’s not as rich as her friends’ parents? He never got to figure it out, but he has always hated himself for it. It’s not supposed to be like this. _She’s not supposed to be like this._ He tried so hard but he could only do so much. That hole in her heart was never a father-shaped one but a completely different person or thing that he couldn’t fulfill. That’s the reality. The more she’s growing up, the more that it’s showing. “A lot of my friends are attending this year… it’s Woo Ri’s and Jae Hee’s second time,” she added.

“Really? What did they study last year?”

“Piano. Guitar this year.”

“Do well even if it’s just a short course. Who knows? You might become a great musician or singer one day.”

“A singer…” Jieun repeated, smiling and blushing. “Daddy, isn’t Uncle Yoongi a musician?”

 _Uncle Yoongi…_ Jimin repeated in his head, making his spine grow cold. _When did she start addressing him this casually? Did they even get a chance to speak to each other yet and I didn’t know about it?_ “H-he’s a music producer as far as I know. Why?”

“Nothing,” she replied, her smile still not fainting.

“W-when did you talk to him?”

“Yesterday. We watched a movie with him at Mrs. Song’s and he played the guitar for us.” His daughter’s smile grew even wider as she recounted her memories. “He even said good things about you.”

“Y-yeah?” Just like that, every inch of his body started to quiver.

“He said that you were close friends during your teenage years and that you used to hang out a lot.” She then took a glance at the television to see what’s Pororo up to now. “He also said that you’re his favorite friend, like ever. But don’t tell him that I told you because he told me not to.”

_Favorite friend ever… hanging out… oh, Jesus. I don’t even know what to say._

“He told you not to?” Jimin asked as his heart started to beat faster. Memories and possibilities started to infest his head which he immediately shook off. “Anyway, alright. I won’t tell him so don’t worry.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” For the nth time today, Jimin heaved a deep sigh to calm himself down. “So… don’t hesitate to tell me anything he says to you.” It was clear in Jieun’s face that it was very unusual of his father to make such a request, but she didn’t say anything and just nodded. “Oh, right. When do we need to pay?”

“Well, the payment’s until today…”

“I’ll have to withdraw, then. Make sure not to give Mrs. Song a headache,” said Jimin as he looked at the clock. It was already 9 a.m. and he didn’t even notice it. “Do you want anything?” He asked. Jieun paused to think for a bit but she shook her head with a smile. _Fried chicken,_ he said to himself.

Jimin was already in a bus on the way to the nearest ATM when his phone vibrated. It was Namjoon. The single father furrowed his eyebrows as he got reminded of what happened involving Yoongi and him. It’s been a week but it still annoys him a bit. He has always trusted Namjoon with all matters about Yoongi, but he totally felt betrayed when he saw what the two were doing behind him. Now, he’s not even sure if Namjoon was telling on him to Yoongi.

[NAMJOON: Hey, you free today?

JIMIN: What’s up?

NAMJOON: Gotta talk to you about something. I think you know what I mean.

JIMIN: I do. When?

NAMJOON: Hmm now if possible?

JIMIN: But I’m not home.

NAMJOON: Same here. Where are you? I’ll just go there.

JIMIN: Just meet me at Riri Chicken, the one near Suyu Station. I’ll head there maybe in fifteen to twenty minutes. I’ll just do something.

NAMJOON: Okay. See you.]

As soon as Jimin arrived at Riri Chicken, he saw Namjoon waiting for him inside with a cup of coffee in his right hand and his phone on the other. Meanwhile, a plate of fried chicken was waiting to be consumedon the table. He took a deep breath before finally coming in.

“Welcome,” greeted the staff which made Namjoon look at the door. He bowed slightly at the man as he went straight to his friend.

“Hey,” said Namjoon, trying to sound casual. He was obviously a little nervous.

“What’s up?” Jimin put his bag on the table before finally looking his friend in the eyes. It was nerve-racking for him too, but he’s got to have the control of the situation.

“I don’t want to talk in circles. I want to apologize for what happened last week.” The single father just nodded with what the scholar said. “I hope you didn’t feel like I was siding with him or whatever. It’s totally not that. It’s just that he’s too afraid to give the invitation to you himself. I’ve been telling him that I don’t want to, actually. I think that since it’s his wedding, he should give it to you.”

“I don’t know why I need to be there.”

“Before you were ex-lovers, you were best friends,” said Namjoon in a heartbeat. “If you were just any other ex he has, I would be weirded out, but you’re not just anyone to him and you know that.”

“If I wasn’t just anyone to him, he wouldn’t have left me like that,” replied Jimin aggressively. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes but he sighed to let out all the pent-up emotions that almost showed itself completely.

“I’ll never know what how you’re feeling, but I should let you know that that’s what he told me. Besides, he doesn’t have a reason to treat you like trash, right?”

Jimin shook his head. He always loses his logic when it comes to how his relationship with Yoongi ended and he’s aware of it, but he just can’t control himself about thinking of the worst things about the two of them—especially his ex. He’s clouded and deeply hurt. His therapist said that he has every right to be. Although she’s given him tips on how to think more rationally and how to control his feelings when they are overflowing, he seems to forget everything that she said when the situation’s already in front of him.

“This is just my opinion. Honestly… I also didn’t like how he ended things with you, but I think it would be nice for you to be there. Besides, this might be your last event with us in a long while since you’re about to migrate…”

_The best way to make yourself feel better is to not overthink and not let your mind get ahead of things too much. You’re going to scare yourself by the things that aren’t there yet and that’s not good. Make a decision carefully using the factors that’s in front of you. Fear is the worst enemy. It will do everything just so that you lose. Take possibilities into account, too._ Jimin could hear his therapist in the background. That’s what she roughly said the last time they talked. He couldn’t remember what his problem was that time.

The two got on the bus passing by their neighborhood without a word. Yoongi. The past. Wedding. Friends. Migration. These words kept floating around his head the entire ride. _Is shutting down my fears really the answer?_ He thought. He could feel that the correct answer’s around it.

“Jimin. Jimin,” said Namjoon repeatedly who was already standing up. He looked outside and saw that they were already in the destination.

“Oh, sorry.” They immediately got out of the bus and started to walk. Namjoon noticed that he’s deep in his thoughts but he chose not to speak.

Yoongi. The past. Wedding. Friends. Migration. His head just couldn’t get over it.

Jimin suddenly stopped in front of the daycare as soon as they turned right, making Namjoon who is also a bit lost in his thoughts look at him. “You go ahead. I have to pay something.”

“Alright,” replied the scholar, nodding his head slightly. “See you tomorrow.”

“Ah,” he said, signaling his friend to not go. “Please tell him to leave the invitation in my mailbox.”

Namjoon nodded his head with a smile that’s barely noticeable. “Okay. I will.”

“Thanks.”

Just as soon as he was about to enter the daycare, his phone vibrated. The notification was from his e-mail app which showed the name “Australian Embassy, Seoul” in bold letters. He clicked on it in a jiffy.

[SUBJECT: NOTICE OF: APPROVAL OF CITIZENSHIP

FROM: Australian Embassy, Seoul (seoul-inform@dfat.gov.au)

TO: Jimin Park (jmpark_101395@gmail.com)

…]

“Shit,” said Jimin to himself, almost dropping his phone in shock.


	5. You Before Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin catches Yoongi in a life-threatening state.

Yoongi’s eyes were forcing to close itself but he was trying to fight it. The dim and cool ambience of Hope’s Alley Bar &Grill wasn’t any help. Way back then, he would often fall asleep in the middle of drinking sessions, especially when they were at Namjoon’s house; his parents weren’t really strict about it. Regardless, that’s the weird part. When he was in the States, he never passed out by drinking and it has always been a mystery to him. Was there something in the soju? The company? The wind?

“Isn’t Jimin coming?” asked Hoseok who was cooking fried chicken and fries in the kitchen.

“Yep,” Namjoon replied, not removing his eyes from the television. It’s not new to them. He’s always been interested in the news and public affairs, even when he was just in the age that’s expected to like Doraemon and Anpanman. “He texted me and asked us to wait. They just got out of the hospital.”

“Oh, right—“

“With who? And the hospital? Why?” asked Yoongi hastily.

Hoseok giggled. “Yo, chill. He went with Chaeyoung. They're probably trying.”

"Trying to?" asked Yoongi.

"I don't know. To get pregnant or something. I'm just guessing." Hoseok laughed, thinking about it. “Our friend’s a lucky one.”

His statement made Namjoon turn his high chair around to look at him. “Careful. What you just said makes you look like you’re not satisfied with Seungwan,” the scholar replied in a tone that sounds like he’s joking, but he’s definitely not.

Hoseok closed the stove vigorously and looked at Namjoon straight in the face. “Oh, I’m sorry if it sounded that way, but I love her more than anyone could imagine,” He retorted. It was obvious in his voice that he got a little agitated by what Namjoon said. His lower jaw was hanging a little like he wanted to say more, but nothing else came out from his mouth. The scholar, meanwhile, no longer said anything and just looked down to his drink.

Yoongi decided to check on Jungkook (who was silently watching Hoseok cook) in hopes of making things less awkward, but Jimin and Chaeyoung opened the door just in time.

“Hi everyone!” Chaeyoung exclaimed with a big smile on her face. Her presence made the aura of the room a little better. “No customers?”

“Yeah, sadly,” replied Hoseok.

Jimin just kept staring at the floor while Chaeyoung’s gaze finally met Yoongi’s. He thought her face was familiar. For thinking so hard, he didn’t even notice that she was already looking at him—with the exact same expression. “Have we seen each other before?” She asked.

“I was asking myself the same question.” He smiled a bit, trying to look a little friendly.

She clapped. “Oh, in California! Jennie! You’re Yoongi, right?”

“Chaeyoung, Jennie’s friend from middle school?” The music producer pointed her as he asked.

“Hey, long time no see! You’re friends with Jimin, too?” She flashed a beam of serendipity.

Yoongi’s heart started to bang against chest harder upon hearing her question. The heaviness of his eyes—gone as if it weren’t there in the first place. “W-we grew up here together… with these guys…” He replied as he struggled to hide the fact that he’s already catching his breath. He turned to Namjoon whose eyes seemed to be judging him so hard. That’s what his mind was telling him, at least.

“Oh, so you guys are best friends?” asked Chaeyoung once again.

Finally, Jimin lifted his head and finally looked at Yoongi. Their eyes met, making his chest pound even harder. As the time ticked and ticked away, the silence got a little awkward. Everyone was waiting for him. If they only knew that it was a question anyone but him would have no trouble answering. “O-of course.”

The guys on the bar counter moved to the long table by the left corner of the room to sit with the couple. Before going back to her hotel, Chaeyoung drank a little. She was happy to know that Jennie was also in the country. “What a small world,” she said. “I honestly wasn’t expecting to see you ever again. It’s funny.”

“Why?” Yoongi asked, picking up the half-consumed fried chicken from his saucer.

“I met you when your relationship was fairly new… I thought you guys would break up eventually. But hey, here we are,” she replied with a little more seriousness in her voice.

“Actually… the reason why we came back is that we’re tying the knot in October.”

“Oh, right! She posted about her engagement last year. How could I forget?” Chaeyoung replied, hitting her head lightly. As Yoongi giggled, he saw in the corner of his eyes that Jimin poured soju on his shot glass and quickly took it in. She looked at her watch. “Anyway, it’s getting late. I’m gonna take off now.” She stood up and headed for the door while Jimin followed her. “Bye guys!”

“Bye,” replied the rest of the group in different tones but all at the same time.

“Hey, it’s almost ten. Shouldn’t we be cleaning by now?” asked Jungkook, speaking for the first time in the past hour.

“You guys go ahead, I can do it.”

Without a word, Namjoon stood up to gather all the plates, glasses and empty bottles lying on the table while Yoongi and Jungkook followed him in doing so. However, the music producer started to feel the slight tinge of pain that he kept on feeling in his lower right abdomen slightly worsen. The feeling wasn’t exactly unbearable but it was very uncomfortable. Compared to how it was a while ago, he couldn’t ignore it anymore. This added to the fact that he hasn’t been doing well recently with all the fever and loss of appetite he’s been experiencing.

Yoongi removed his grip from the plates that he was supposed to bring to the kitchen. “Hey, guys. Sorry. I forgot I had to do something urgent.”

“Sure, sure,” replied Namjoon.

“See you tomorrow,” said Hoseok. Yoongi put a fake smile on and waved at the three before leaving the bar.

Slowly, he walked through the dark alley. _Just a little more,_ he told himself. Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case; he was still one turn away from their street and he’s far from getting better. He leaned on the nearest parked car he could find, held his abdomen and closed his eyes to try meditating the pain away.

At the same time however, he heard someone’s footsteps get louder and louder. He opened his eyes to see who it was—no one else but Jimin. Yoongi immediately cut the gaze off. He couldn’t bear to have another kind of pain in his body. One’s more than enough. Jimin continued to walk like he didn’t give a damn but his eyes told otherwise. To prevent any misunderstanding, Yoongi tried his best to walk away without looking like he’s sick.

As soon as he got home, his phone suddenly began to ring. It was Namjoon. “What’s up?” asked Yoongi.

“Hey, you alright?”

“Huh?”

“Jimin told me that he saw you in pain a while ago when you were walking home,” replied Namjoon. “He actually asked me to check on you.”

“Ah. I’m okay. It’s probably just the alcohol,” he lied. “Are you still with them?”

“I’m already at home.”

“Okay.” Silence surrounded the line for a little while but neither of them dropped it.

“Mmm, Yoongi. Can I ask you for something?” It seemed like Namjoon has given some thought before saying that question and that scared him a bit.

“Yeah?”

“If it’s not too much for you, could you make things right?”

“H-huh?”

Namjoon just sighed. “Sorry, I’m a little tipsy. Never mind what I said.”

Yoongi felt a weird kind of energy surround his head as he pretended not to get what Namjoon said. “Don’t worry.”

Yoongi ended the call and went straight to bed without getting to clean himself. Once his body touched the soft mattress, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. There, he saw Jimin’s smiling face from when they were still young, hopeful and unknowing of what the future would bring. That version of him has always been in front of him every time there was nothing but darkness, and the fact that he couldn’t touch nor speak to him broke his heart.

Yoongi couldn’t recognize the Jimin he came back to eight years later. Just the same, the Jimin he left behind wouldn’t recognize the thirty-year-old that he is now. Now that he’s thinking about it, he would resent himself, too. He shouldn’t have promised that everything would stay the same even if people would throw rocks at them. _It’s you and me against the world,_ that’s what he would remind him whenever he got scared. Now, he couldn’t even speak about him as a friend.

Yoongi thought it would be okay when he gets here. He thought they would just fist bump and laugh over the petty things they did together. _It was eight years ago, right?_ But who was he fooling when his attempt to suit himself started to crumble as soon as his eyes landed on him after so long? Lies over lies—that’s how he survived. He told himself what he wanted to hear. Those _petty things_ weren’t petty at all. Jimin would have never fist bumped and laughed over it. Their memories were more than just something. It had the biggest promises he’s ever made to someone and that’s the truth the he could never conceal.

—

Up until he finished his class, Jimin’s phone didn’t stop buzzing with all the new messages in **THE ORIGINAL NEIGHBORHOOD KIDS.** He started to read everything from the top while walking home.

[ **NAMJOON** : Does anyone want sushi?

 **JUNGKOOK** : 2 boxes!

 **TAEHYUNG** : 50 boxes

 **NAMJOON** : Very funny, Tae

 **TAEHYUNG** : So cranky :(

 **TAEHYUNG** : Kidding

 **NAMJOON** : Lol]

He was already in front of his house when a couple of messages caught his attention.

[ **SEOKJIN** : Why isn’t Yoongi replying all day? It’s weird

 **NAMJOON** : Probably busy?

 **SEOKJIN** : About?

 **NAMJOON** : He’s still producing songs remotely

 **JUNGKOOK** : Yep that’s probably the case

 **SEOKJIN** : Oh ok but doesn’t he frequently check this group chat frequently, I mean most of the time?

 **TAEHYUNG** : My personal messages aren’t even delivered

 **TAEHYUNG** : They just have 1 check and not 2]

Jimin turned his head rightward and saw the gate of Yoongi’s house slightly opened.That wasn’t something Yoongi would do. Setting all his doubts and fears aside, he walked towards the small gap to take a peek inside—to see an unconscious Yoongi on the ground. His skin has turned yellow and his lips were pale.

“Min Yoongi!” Jimin shouted at the top of his lungs as he knelt to the ground and check his pulse and breathing, which are both abnormal. Shaking, he immediately dialed 119 who promised to be there in a few minutes. “Yoongi. Yoongi!” He kept calling his name, hoping that he would hear him, to no avail.

When they reached the emergency room, Jimin contacted all their friends, as well as Jennie to inform them about the situation. Namjoon called him first, but he had to decline it when he saw Jennie’s name on the screen.

“H-hey—“

“What happened?!” Jennie asked with so much volume that Jimin had to remove the phone from his ear.

“I-I saw him on the yard… he was just lying there… unconscious…”

“And?”

“The doctor hasn’t said anything yet… I’m waiting for him…”

“I’ll go there now. Wait for me.”

“Oka—“

Jennie didn’t even let Jimin finish and dropped the call. Without a word, he just called Namjoon back.

“Hey, I’m sorry. Jennie called.”

“Totally fine. How’s Yoongi? What did the doctor say?”

“They’re still checking him up.”

“I’ll go there as soon as this class ends.”

“What time would that be?”

“Six,” replied Namjoon. “You sound anxious. Don’t forget to drink water.”

“Thanks. I will.”

Just when the call ended, the doctor came out out from Yoongi’s cubicle. “Min Yoongi’s guardian,” he called.

Jimin turned around and walked towards him. “How is he, sir?”

“Does he know he has appendicitis?”

“What?”

“His appendix has been ruptured because it was left untreated. This could have been prevented easily only if he went to the hospital a few days before or as soon as he felt the symptoms.”

“I-I’m not sure if he knew…”

The doctor furrowed his eyebrows in stress and took a deep breath. “He needs to have an operation now. I’ve asked and there’s one room available. Get the documents from Window 2 and make sure to read and sign the documents before paying. The procedure will take an hour. I’ll call you when it’s done.”

Jimin ran to reach Window 2 as fast as he could. Unlike what the doctor said, he just signed the papers without reading it and went to the cashier. That’s when he realized that he doesn’t have enough cash in order to pay for the operation. He didn’t even have his debit card with him.

“Jimin!” yelled a familiar female voice, making him look at where it was from. It was Jennie who just entered the hospital. She didn’t give a damn if everyone turned their heads to her.

“You’re just in time,” he said as he handed her the receipt. “I forgot my debit card at home and I just realized that I didn’t have enough cash.”

“No problem.” She went forward and gave her black credit card to the cashier. Jimin’s jaw dropped but he immediately turned his head around just in case Jennie would look back at him.

They went to a café near the hospital and ate dinner. Jimin took small bites from his croissant, trying not to mess up in front of Jennie—who, meanwhile, seemed to not care about how she looked like. One could tell that she was naturally poised and confident about herself that she needed not to worry.

“Hey, I’m sorry about a while ago. It’s all coming back to me just now,” said Jennie after she finished her gourmet toast. “I think I sounded a little rude to you on the phone.”

Jimin shook his head. “Not at all.”

“Wasn’t my voice too loud?” She giggled shyly.

“It was totally understandable. You get all _shaky_ and scared when you _care_ about them…”

“You’re right,” replied Jennie with a small nod. “I guess you can relate because you also have someone you care about that way.”

Jimin did not reply and just nodded back. _I guess you can relate because you also have someone you care about that way._ It kept echoing in his head, but the sight of Jennie prevented him from digging into it too deeply.

Suddenly, Jennie’s phone on the table rang. The number was not registered but she did not hesitate and picked it up right away. “Hey, Namjoon. We’re in Starbucks. Okay. Bye.”

Not too long after, Namjoon, Hoseok and Hoseok—with Chaeyoung and Jieun—entered the café. Having Chaeyoung and Jieun made him quiver. Jimin seemed to have unlocked the thought of the two only when he saw them. Self-curses and prayers resounded in his head. Chaeyoung teeth were clenched and her eyes didn’t even meet Jimin’s. It was obvious that she wasn’t happy and he was pretty sure that even the rest of the group could tell.

Jimin stood up and went straight to Jieun and Chaeyoung, who then faked a smile in front of everybody. “Love, can we talk outside?” Everyone slyly looked at them, but Namjoon tapped his friends’ knees below the table and shook his head.

“Baby, stay with them for a while,” Jimin told Jieun before following Chaeyoung who didn’t even wait for him.

“Was it that hard to tell me you went to the hospital?” asked Chaeyoung before even stopping at a place far enough, though a few hospital employees on break could hear them.

“I’m sorry, I panicked a little—“

“Panicked a little? You had the two whole hours to call me or answer my calls. Hadn’t I called Namjoon, I wouldn’t even know you were already with Yoongi. Do you see where I’m getting here?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear the phone. It was in my bag…”

“Make sure not to do this again. This isn’t something you would do to Jieun. Don’t even think about me anymore—“

“Love.” Jimin stopped her from finishing the sentence and just hugged her. He whispered, “Don’t say that.”

Chaeyoung sighed and hugged him back. “Sorry, I didn’t think about it deeper. Someone almost died in front of you,” she gently pulled herself from the hug and held his hands. “Let’s not dwell on this, okay?”

“I love you,” said Jimin, pulling her close to hug her again. “This won’t happen again. I’ll make it up to you.”

“Make up, you said?” asked Chaeyoung with a naughty tone in her voice.

“Mhmm.”

“Then, you know what I like.” Chaeyoung said. Jimin just giggled and hugged her even tighter.

“Guys!” shouted a unique voice that was obviously from Hoseok. They both pulled from the hug and turned their heads to where it was coming from. With a huge smile on his face, has waving his arms with Jimin’s phone in his hand. “The hospital called. Yoongi’s out!”


	6. The Heart Wants What It Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The papers for Jimin and Jieun's immigration to Australia are finalized. Chaeyoung senses an odd vibe between Yoongi and her lover. Meanwhile, Jimin realizes something significant about his feelings.

Chaeyoung’s eyes sparkled as they laid on the perfectly crafted diamond jewelries in front of her. She barely blinked in the past ten minutes and her crooked back didn’t feel any pain. “These are all beautiful,” she said, pointing inside the glass shelf. “What do you think, love?”

When Chaeyoung turned back to Jimin. His eyes were also glued on the diamonds, but it was obvious that his mind was in a different world. It wasn’t the first time he spaced out that hard today. She waved her hand in front of him which brought him back to reality. “Oh,” he mumbled, looking back at her. “Sorry. What were you saying?”

She shook her head and caressed his arm. “You seem distracted all day. Is everything okay?”

He nodded and slowly flashed an awkward smile. “I’m just a little hungry.”

“Oh, no,” she replied, giggling. “Are we spending too much time here already? Should we grab a bite?”

“I’ll use the restroom first. Take your time.” He kissed her on the forehead before walking towards Jieun—who was having fun looking at the Disney Princess-themed jewelries at another shelf. They then went out of the Cartier store together.

“Excuse me, miss, can I see this one?” Chaeyoung politely asked the saleslady nearest to her as she pointed straight to the white gold ring with a small, heart-shaped diamond stud on top of it.

The saleslady carefully removed the ring from its case and handed it to Chaeyoung. “This is one of our bestsellers. Song Hye Kyo bought one of these from us recently.”

“Oh, really?” Slowly, Chaeyoung slid it onto her left ring finger. “The fit couldn’t be any better. It’s, like, calling me.” The two of them chuckled at her remark.

“The sale’s only until Sunday.”

“I still have two days to think about it, then,” she replied, removing the ring from her finger to hand it back. “Thanks.”

Chaeyoung was about to leave the store when she thought she saw someone familiar in the opposite side of the store. “Yoongi?” She called, walking towards the man with hesitation.

He turned around towards the doorway and saw her. “Hey,” he said, a little surprised. “What brings you here?”

“I’m with Jimin and Jieun. We finalized their immigration papers today.”

“R-really?” He asked. She found his stuttering a little strange but immediately shut her judgment down. “When are you going to leave?”

“Third week of October.”

“Not so far,” he replied.

She just nodded. “How about you? What’s up?”

“I’m just here to pick something up.”

“Sir, here it is,” the saleslady softly said with a long jewelry box in her hand. She placed it on the glass shelf between them and opened it. There laid a gold rolo chain necklace with a “J” pendant which had crisp, yellow studs on it.

Chaeyoung gasped upon seeing it. “Are those yellow diamonds?!”

“Yes,” the saleslady replied.

“Wow, Jennie must be really you’re number one person,” she told Yoongi. “You even bought yourself this.”

“Huh?”

She looked at him. “Isn’t this for you? The design of the chain looks a little masculine to me. I don’t know.”

“O-oh.” Yoongi giggled awkwardly. “I was just amazed that you knew it was mine just by looking at it.”

Suddenly, Chaeyoung’s phone rang. It was Jimin. “Excuse me,” she said before slightly walking away to answer the phone. “Hey, love.”

“We’re on the way to Burger King. Is that alright with you or do you want to eat somewhere else?”

“Yep, sure,” she replied. “Also, I met Yoongi. I’ll invite him to lunch.”

“What?” From being composed, Jimin’s tone suddenly seemed to sound aggressive. This took her aback.

“Is something wrong?”

“Sorry, I was just surprised. I guess I overreacted.”

“Okay. Be there in a bit.”

Chaeyoung slowly walked back, thinking about how bothering today was. She wasn’t so sure if she was being extra sensitive or if there was really something wrong; hence, the strange reactions from people. It worried her a little as her gut feeling was right most of the time. She quickly buried those thoughts before facing Yoongi again.

“We’re eating lunch. Do you want to come?” She asked. Before he could even answer, his stomach grumbled. The two laughed awkwardly.

“Wow, this is embarrassing,” he said.

She shook her head. “Not at all. It’s just answering on your behalf.”

By the time Chaeyoung and Yoongi reached Burger King, Jieun was already eating while Jimin was busy with his phone. As they entered the restaurant, Jieun saw them and tapped her father to let him know.

Chaeyoung briskly walked towards the table—leaving Yoongi behind by a bit—while Jimin stood up to pull the chair for her. “Why aren’t you eating yet?” She asked in her soft voice. Unconsciously, her hands caressed his arm again. It was a love language that she kept on doing without thinking at all. Whenever her body would realize that they’re physically together, she would feel a hundred times safer and happier. This was the reason why she couldn’t wait to live with him. Just thinking about it makes her feel giddy and excited that it makes her want to jump and scream.

“I was waiting for you.”

“So sweet,” she said with a smile before sitting on the chair.

“Hi, Uncle Yoongi,” greeted Jieun, waving bashfully.

Upon hearing the little girl, Yoongi showed a big, gummy smile as he waved back. “Hello, Jieun. How’s music school?”

She answered with just a shy nod which seemed to say: _it’s doing well, but I don’t want to talk because you might ask more questions_.

Chaeyoung pulled the chair beside her. “Sweetie, move here. Let your dad sit with his best friend.”

Jimin just looked at Chaeyoung with his eyes wide open. It seemed like he wanted to say something—to retort—but his silence said otherwise. Likewise, Yoongi didn’t say anything and just sat beside him without a word.

Again, Chaeyoung noticed the odd aura. What’s more strange was she was feeling it between Jimin and Yoongi. She was almost sure that it’s just her being overly sensitive, but the deeper part of herself was telling her that something _might_ be wrong. The feeling was making her uncomfortable and bad. She felt like running away from every living creature for a while to gather her thoughts. It’s not very uncommon for her to feel this way unexpectedly; no matter how hard Chaeyoung tried, though, she’d just never get used to it.

“What do you guys want to eat?” asked Jimin as he stood up.

“Whopper Jr. for me. No drinks,” Chaeyoung replied. “How about you, Yoongi?”

Yoongi stood up. “It might be hard for you to bring the orders by yourself…” He told Jimin, ignoring her question.

“Would it be okay for your belly though?” again, asked Chaeyoung.

Yoongi faced her. “Yup, it won’t weigh much anyway.”

Jimin just nodded and slightly lifted his arm to beckon Yoongi. However, he already started walking towards the counter before his _best friend_ could even come near him. The two were silent, but Yoongi slyly took a peek at Jimin from time to time. Meanwhile, it was obvious that the latter tried hard to not look back even if he was aware.

From where Chaeyoung was, it looked like a so-close-yet-so-far situation. Now that she was thinking about it harder, she realized that she never saw or heard the two talk to each other. It seemed odd, however, thinking that Jimin was all shaky when Yoongi was sent to the hospital.

Without even knowing it to herself, Chaeyoung was slowly getting convinced that something might be up. _About what, though?_ The hardest part was to answer this question. The sight made cold sweat break on her temples. The woman always wanted her face dry and neat, but she was so distracted to even notice.

Chaeyoung slowly turned to Jieun. “I have a question. Don’t tell your dad I asked you.” The little girl stopped sipping on her cola and looked at her. “Have you ever seen him and Uncle Yoongi talk to each other, like, at least once?”

Jieun looked up. “Hmmm… a few times.”

“What do you mean?”

“They say short words like yes, no, oh and okay.”

“When did they say that to each other?”

“When Uncle Yoongi borrowed our shovel.”

Chaeyoung leaned in a little bit. “But is that the only time they talked?” The little kid shook her head. “How else do they talk?”

“Nodding… shaking their heads… looking at each other…”

“Body language?” Jieun just nodded to answer the woman’s question. She wanted to ask more, but Jimin and Yoongi were already walking back with their food.

Unlike the two men, Chaeyoung barely touched her burger. She took two small bites before wrapping it again.

“Are you on a diet?” asked Jimin as he took another bite on his Bulgogi Whopper.

“I’m not hungry.”

“Why not? You barely ate in the morning.”

Chaeyoung flashed a fake smile. “I don’t know.”

“Make sure to eat lots in the evening. Starving yourself isn’t good,” reminded Jimin. Then, he took the last bite in and crumpled the burger wrapper.

“Sh—” uttered Yoongi out of the blue as he stared at his phone. He tried hard to not cuss in front of everyone.

“What’s up?” asked Chaeyoung.

“Isn’t Jungkook dating Lee Jigeum? The singer?”

“Yeah,” replied Jimin. “Why?”

“Oh, really?” She said.

“They’ve been dating for a few years already. I think three,” said Jimin. “It’s not publicized, though.”

“Is something wrong, though, Yoongi? What happened?” She stood up to look at Yoongi’s screen.

In big bold letters, the headline of the newly published article said, _HB Entertainment confirms Jang Kyunho and Lee Jigeum’s relationship_. It was then written in the subtitle that the two singers were seen coming out of a Gangnam hotel together using Jang Kyunho’s car last night. Chaeyoung wasn’t able to say anything and just covered her mouth—agape—with her hands.

—

Jimin read the article through his phone. Like everybody else, he was left speechless. At that moment, Namjoon sent a message to their group chat.

[ **NAMJOON** : **@JEON JUNGKOOK** open the door

 **NAMJOON** : Please

 **NAMJOON** : You’re here, right? The fan in your room is open]

The _7_ below the speech bubbles were gone which meant that everyone—including Jungkook—has read his messages. However, there was no reply from him.

[ **HOSEOK** : We’re here for you

 **TAEHYUNG** : What’s happening???]

Jimin sent the link to Taehyung through personal message.

[ **TAEHYUNG** : WHAT THE FUCK?????

 **JIMIN** : I don’t know what to say

 **TAEHYUNG** : Are you guys sure that Jungkook’s at home?

 **JIMIN:** I’m not at home]

Taehyung sent another message to the group chat.

[ **TAEHYUNG** : Please let us know that you’re okay **@JEON JUNGKOOK** ]

Meanwhile, Namjoon started to call Jimin which he answers in a heartbeat. “Dude,” he said with a shaky voice. Hoseok and a few others including Jungkook’s parents could be heard yelling his name in the background. It seemed like they were calling him right outside his doorstep.

“Are you sure he’s inside?” The three looked and listened to him upon hearing that he was in a call related to the issue.

“His car’s here.”

“Have you tried calling him?”

“He’s not answering his phone.”

“Tsk,” Jimin scratched his head and closed his eyes, thinking of what to do next. “Should we come home?”

“Please,” replied Namjoon. It was obvious that he was doing his best to keep cool, but it wasn’t working at all. “I am so close to breaking the door.”

Out of concern, Chaeyoung came home with them. The scenario was exactly the way Jimin imagined it to be; a lot of their neighbors were in front of the house. None of these people the reason why Jungkook locked himself up. All they knew was that he might be in danger.

Chaeyoung and Jieun went home straight, while Yoongi and Jimin went straight to Jungkook’s house. As the others were doing their best in convincing Jungkook to open the door, Jimin went to his Kakaotalk personal message thread with his friend.

[ **JIMIN** : Hey, mind to talk?]

The _1_ vanished as soon as he sent the message.

[ **JIMIN** : Please.]

[ **JUNGKOOK** : It’s so embarrassing]

Jimin’s heart almost dropped when he saw Jungkook’s reply. Out of all the people reaching out, Jungkook chose to talk to him. He was confused, leading his inner self immediately to ask why not Namjoon, who was literally their problem solver, instead. Nevertheless, he thought that he must have done something significantly right to gain his trust this way.

[ **JIMIN** : Promise me that you’re not going to do anything dangerous to yourself

 **JUNGKOOK** : I want to be alone.

 **JIMIN** : Please promise me first. Especially Namjoon. He’s about to break your door. Your parents are worrying too.

 **JUNGKOOK** : Has it always been this painful?

 **JIMIN** : Which one?

 **JUNGKOOK** : Heartbreak

 **JUNGKOOK** : It hasn’t even been a day yet but I feel like dying already

 **JUNGKOOK** : How did you overcome this shit? Now I respect you even more.]

Jimin wanted to type something as soon as he read Jungkook’s messages, but his head suddenly ran out of answers. All he could think of were questions—and more questions as the time ticked.

**JIMIN** : It won’t be easy nor quick, but it will get better day by day. It’s not true that time heals all wounds. That only applies when you get hurt physically. Being emotionally broken is a different story. Only efforts can help that.

 **JIMIN** : It might leave a scar, but that’s a part of it. You can’t expect deep wounds to heal perfectly and come back to what it used to be. That’s not how it works.

 **JIMIN** : Explore the things that make you feel better and heal through focusing on those things.

 **JUNGKOOK:** I should have taken the hint when she didn’t accept my proposal.

 **JIMIN** : What??

 **JIMIN** : You proposed??? When???

 **JUNGKOOK:** Earlier this year. I didn’t tell anyone because I was embarrassed.

 **JUNGKOOK:** We’ve also argued many times because our ideas were conflicting. I wanted to have kids. She didn’t want to.

 **JUNGKOOK** : I tried to make it work for us both by suggesting adoption but she didn’t want that either.

 **JUNGKOOK** :I tried. Hard. As I’m typing this, I’m kind of realizing that she might have done that turn me off. So I’d be the one to end things.

 **JIMIN** : I’m so sorry

 **JUNGKOOK** : Tell Namjoon to not break the door. Also, please tell my parents that I’m okay and I’ll go to them when I collect myself.

 **JIMIN** : Okay. If you want, call me later. Let’s talk. I’ll tell you a story, if you want.

 **JUNGKOOK** : Thank you]

Amidst the commotion, Jimin approached Namjoon and asked him to talk. “What’s up?” The latter asked.

“I talked to Jungkook,” replied Jimin.

“What? When?” Namjoon hurriedly asked. Without a word, Jimin just showed their thread. “Okay. I got this,” he said after reading everything.

The two went back to the small crowd where Namjoon explained what Jungkook just told Jimin. One by one, the neighbors started to go back home. Eunsoo, Jungkook’s mother, couldn’t hide her tears as she cursed at Jigeum. “I didn’t have a good feeling about her since day one,” she said between her sobs. “I knew it.” Though he didn’t say anything, Jungkook’s father Jaejin just lightly tapped his wife’s back.

Each one of Jungkook’s friends bowed to the old couple before they went inside their home. It was on the same lot as Jungkook’s house. He loved his parents and the neighborhood so much that he didn’t want to leave. He has the capability to buy an apartment in key neighborhoods like Apgujeong, Myeongdong and even Gangnam. To him, however, that was never an option. Living there made him feel warm, contented and humble. That’s what he would always say whenever people asked him why he didn’t want to move out.

Jimin was already walking home when he heard someone call his name. It was Yoongi. Namjoon, who was already several feet ahead of them, turned around upon hearing it. However, he only gave them an ambiguous look before going inside his home.

The single father faced Yoongi. “Yes?”

“I don’t think I’ve thanked you yet for saving my life the other week.”

“Don’t mention it. I couldn’t have let you die then and there. Besides, that’s what a friend should do.”

_Friend._ It didn’t even take a second for the word to make Jimin and Yoongi feel strange. The two felt like hiding from each other, but their legs were frozen on the ground. Their eyes met, speaking a language neither of them could decipher.

Jimin felt hurt whenever he would see him, but it would also complete his day. That felt dangerous, but searching for the risk couldn’t has always been a part of him. It was in the back of his head no matter what he said and did. Slowly opening up again made him feel like a block of ice placed under the sun after staying in the freezer for so long. He’s afraid of breaking and melting; the longer he looked in Yoongi’s eyes, the more he realized that he was on the edge.

Yoongi pulled a small gift bag from his backpack. He then handed it to Jimin. “A thank you gift.”

Jimin rubbed his nape to stop himself from making any facial expression. “You didn’t have to.”

“Please.”

He slightly sighed. “Okay. Thanks.”

“I’ll go home now,” announced Yoongi awkwardly before walking the other way.

Jimin walked with light steps until he reached home. No one was in the living room but the TV was on. He just sat on the sofa and placed the gift beside him. His eyes were glued on the screen but his mind kept on seeing Yoongi’s face. The sound of the bathroom door swinging open made him snap out of it.

“How’s Jungkook?” Chaeyoung asked.

“He’s alright.”

“That’s great.” She replied, sitting beside him.

He suddenly stood up which caught her off guard. “I have to use the bathroom.”

—

Chaeyoung tried to focus on the TV show. However, all she kept on thinking about was Jimin’s flustered face. Something suddenly slides on her thigh, distracting her. The woman looks down to see a small gift bag. Out of curiosity, she widens the opening to see what’s inside. It was a long Cartier jewelry box.

“Oh my,” she couldn’t help but whisper with a huge on her face. _He didn’t have to. It must’ve costed a lot._

Chaeyoung opened the box—to see the customized yellow diamond necklace Yoongi picked up a while ago. Without even noticing, her breathing stopped as she stared, confused. Upon hearing the bathroom door open, she quickly put everything back to its place as if nothing happened.


	7. Roots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin visits Jian where he reminisces his life with her, Chaeyoung and Yoongi. Jungkook and Jimin unexpectedly meet at a restaurant, where the former is suddenly reminded of the story the latter was supposed to tell him.

CHAPTER 7

Jimin used to anticipate Sunday a lot when he was younger. By the time he wakes up, the first thing he’d see was his family, eating the big breakfast his mom made specially for the day. His father would go back to sleep while his elder brother would go out to hang out with friends. As his mother cleaned the house, she would whine about how none of them were helping her. She would add that she was also working on weekdays and not only her husband. Her voice would be drowned by the television (that’s left turned on for no apparent reason), however. Most often, Jimin would still hear some words clearly, but he never took it seriously. Her ranting would eventually stop and he would forget all about it—until the next Sunday comes.

On Sundays, all the neighbors would also be at home. He didn’t really talk to most of them very often, but something about their presence made him feel secure; something inside him was happy and complete. That was his mind’s way of saying _this is how it should be_ , and the thought of everything falling into place always made him comfortable.

Around three in the afternoon, Jimin’s friends would knock on his door to fetch him. There wasn’t ever a Sunday when they wouldn’t go out even just for an hour. Even if one or two of them were missing, they would still be together. They usually played basketball or went to another schoolmate’s house to chill and play video games.

Even before Jimin started seeing Yoongi, that was already the setup every Sunday. It eventually made things easier for their blossoming relationship. It’s awkward to be with the others when they badly wanted to be alone, but neither of them ever spoke about it. They just took every opportunity to be with each other. Besides, they had secret rendezvous from time to time, usually in another town or city, so it was alright.

If Jimin could be allergic to something abstract, it would be change. To see everything around him become entirely different felt suffocating. The worst part was he couldn’t do anything about it.

It all started when his mother and elder brother tragically died in an airplane crash. Their bodies weren’t ever found. Just when he thought that the pain couldn’t get any worse, his father suddenly told him that he was going to marry a much younger woman. That was only six months after the deaths. The nail in the coffin was when Yoongi broke the news about his mom inviting him to study in the States.

She promised sending him to a top university with the best music program, that’s what Yoongi said. The way Yoongi’s eyes glistened that night was something that he would never forget. Even though Jimin knew that there was no way he could stop him from going, he still asked him to stay.

Music was Yoongi’s first love. He used only one guitar in his life (until he went to the States, most likely)—the one his grandfather gave him when he was ten. That’s where he learned and improved. They were almost inseparable; things like guitars weren’t allowed at their high school, but he always found a way to sneak it in. Jimin and everyone else knew that.

That’s why asking Yoongi to give up his biggest shot in music was like going to the moon with a car: not possible at all.

_What was my point? What was I trying to prove?_ Jimin asked in his head, looking straight to Jian’s high school graduation picture beside her urn. The faint chirping of the birds outside was the only sound that could be heard inside the columbarium. There was no one else in there but him and all the ashes that once had dreams and hopes.

Jimin was confused and hesitant to go against what he used to believe in. _Why did I have so much hate for Yoongi when he only wanted the best for himself? What was I thinking when I resented him?_ Everything felt like a lifetime ago that it was getting harder for him to make sense of the things he did and thought about. _That was then and this is now._ That’s what his mind kept telling him.

After much thought, Jimin realized that not understanding his reasons back then might be a good thing. It could be a sign of moving on, but he would never know for sure unless he put it to the test. “I love you for giving Jieun to me, but heck, I would rather turn back time just to be with you again.” When Jian was around, everything was much simpler. Their life together was nothing grand, but it was special. He enjoyed every second of it—even their lows.

Jimin has never seen a woman resemble his mother in all ways until he saw Jian.It was during the first period of the first day of the first semester of his first year in college. The first thing he noticed were her eyes. It was the same as his mother’s—monolid, the corners pointing downward.

Aside from the similarities physically, the two were both hardworking and patient. Nothing was different with the way they would wake him up in the morning either. Even their cooking was similar—only that his mother was slightly better.

Jian understood him the way no one else did. Her ears were always open to him even if he repeated himself for so many times already. Because of her, he was able to mend things with his father somehow. She never left him until God asked her to come back.

The degree of devastation Jimin felt about Jian’s death compared to his mother’s and elder brother’s was almost the same. If it weren’t for Jian’s emotionally supportive family and Jieun, he might not have made it. Though Jian has become a mere part of his past now, he would still think about her from time to time. The thought of her would always humble him and bring him back to his roots for some reason.

In the the first three years of her death, Jimin didn’t have any appetite for basically anything. He only ate two times a day. Sometimes, his dinner would only be two spoonfuls of rice with a small amount kimchi on top and nothing more. He didn’t meet new people to flirt or have sex with, even if his friends were trying to pair him up. Actually, he barely talked to anyone but Jieun. Although he did nothing wrong, he felt guilty and bad especially for his daughter. He was ashamed to be seen by anyone and his head would be all about it twenty-four hours a day, seven times a day. All he wanted was to disappear, and he surely would have made it happen if not for Jieun.

 _Who’s going to take care of her if she loses me, too?_ That’s what Jimin would tell him whenever _the thought_ would come creeping in every midnight.

Everything changed for the better when he stumbled upon Namjoon at a supermarket one day. They decided to catch up at a local coffee shop. He already set his boundaries on the back of his mind, such as the things he wouldn’t say—things like that. Nonetheless, he ended up spilling everything to his friend, including _the thought._ Namjoon who was obviously astounded immediately convinced him to go to a psychiatrist where he was diagnosed with major depressive disorder. To put it simply, his efforts helped save Jimin.

Jian would usually visit in his dreams, asking how he’s doing or telling him that he’s doing a great job at being Jieun’s father. Sometimes, it would be just reliving the old days. The scenes would usually be from a memory that actually happened before. For some reason, however, something would change—no matter how small the detail. It could be the color of Jian’s shirt or a line that she’d say.

The last time Jian showed up was around three years ago. In the dream, the door of his house was open but no one was outside. Only the chirping birds and whistling wind could be heard. The sunlight looked extra dreamy and hazy. The two of them were just sitting on his sofa, staring at their blurry reflections on the television. They were both wearing white cotton undershirts. Everything was at its calmest. It was very different from the other dreams he’s had of her.

“Remember when you told me that you used to like Sundays because of how everything fell into place every time it would come by?” Jian asked, looking at him through his reflection.

Jimin looked at her and nodded. “What’s up with it?”

She didn’t look back at him and just continued to speak. “You also told me that you miss those times because you don’t feel that way anymore.”

“I did.”

“It’s just that I have a feeling that the coming Sundays are going to get better from now on. You just have to let it go to that direction.”

The day after he had the confusing dream, Jimin went to this international art exhibit a co-worker invited him to attend. His date canceled on him, the co-worker said in all honesty, and the ticket would go to waste if he didn’t ask someone else to come with him.

In the exhibit, a surrealism-style painting piqued his interest. It depicted two men in space with the Earth between them. What Jimin noticed the most, however, was the red thread tied to their pinky fingers. The thread was really thin but it still stood out because of the shade of red that’s been used to paint it.

“Two Men in Love,” a sweet female voice said from behind. Jimin turned around upon hearing it, and there laid a young woman. She was so pretty and her facial features were proportionate to each other. He found her rose gold hair the most interesting. It was the very first time he saw a non-celebrity look good in such a color.

“H-huh?” He asked, not even noticing that he did.

The young woman pointed at the small board below the frame. “That’s the title of my painting, I mean.”

“Ah,” he replied, nodding with a smile. “W-what’s your inspiration for this painting?”

“Years ago, two male friends of mine fell in love. Almost everyone, especially their conservative families, were against their relationship just because it didn’t conform to their ideas and values. They ended up going their separate ways,” she explained. “I wanted to let them know that they would still be together in the end because of the red string of fate that bounds them. Maybe they can find a better life together in another world.”

“Interesting,” he simply said. An image of a man he used to love dearly was starting to form in hid head, but he shut it down immediately. _No wonder I was so drawn to this,_ he told himself. He felt a tinge of frustration without knowing why.

“Sorry was I talking too much?”

Jimin waved his hand. “No, not at all. Your voice is actually kind of pretty…”

With a smile, the young woman presented her hand to him. “Park Chaeyoung.”

He immediately shakes her hand and replied, “Park Jimin.” For some reason, he realized it was a Sunday at that exact moment.

Jimin’s snapped out of his deep thoughts when his phone vibrated. It was Seokjin who sent a photo of his lunch for the day to their group chat. It was fish fillet with fermented black beans, roasted chicken and fried rice.

[ **SEOKJIN** : Welcome to Seokjin’s food show. I’m going to have Chinese cuisine. Yum!

 **HOSEOK** : Visit here, let me feed you with my special fried chicken and ice-cold soju.

 **JUNGKOOK** : Stop texting inside the church, **@HOSEOK**

 **HOSEOK:** Well you are too!]

It’s been a while since Jimin saw Seokjin. He immediately noticed that his friend lost a lot of weight—not to mention his thinning hair. These were probably parts of the aftermath of having cancer. Seeing his photo reminded him of the days when he would advise Seokjin to stop hanging out with his university friends who smoked a lot. His lungs were weak to begin with; that’s why Jimin was very concerned. It wasn’t exactly a nice thing to say, but for Jimin has always thought that he _called it_ in a way.

[ **JIMIN** : Looking good. Don’t forget to eat well.

 **SEOKJIN:** Miss ya, Chimchim]

Jimin closed their group chat and went on that message Chaeyoung.

[ **JIMIN:** Hey babe, I’m on the way home

 **JIMIN:** Do you want anything? :)

 **CHAEYOUNG** : Fried chicken! ^u^

 **JIMIN:** Fried chicken it is :)

 **CHAEYOUNG:** Thank you babe, love you!!

 **JIMIN** : Love you too]

Jimin blew the candle out and left the columbarium. The faint sunlight seeping through the ivory clouds made him think that it was already four in the afternoon when it just turned two. _Oh, no_ , he thought as he briskly walked to the bus stop. The gloomy sky looked like it’s going to rain, but the day looked so good a while ago that he didn’t think of bringing an umbrella. The weather forecast for today said that it was going to be cloudy, but that’s all.

_You can’t be a hundred percent sure about anything,_ he told himself, still thinking about the forecast’s failure to predict about the rain.

What bothered him most was not what the rain could do to him, but whether or not he should go to Chaeyoung’s favorite chicken restaurant in Myeongdong. Jimin was sure she wouldn’t mind if he bought someplace else, but he wanted to give her that at least. As far as he knew, she still hasn’t eaten in the place since she landed in the country. Aside from that, he was from Jian. He should make a little more effort to thank her.

Chaeyoung has never expressed any bitterness over Jian and her place in Jimin’s heart. She always respected that, and if Jimin asked for some alone time to visit her in the columbarium, she would say yes in a heartbeat. Sometimes, he would think that it’s all too good to be true, but maybe he’s just lucky with her. Girlfriends don’t always have to be jealous, and relationships don’t always have to be complicated, do they?

After much thought, Jimin decided to push through with his plan. The rain hasn’t fallen yet, but the clouds already turned gray and the sunlight seemed to have lost so much power over the city. The streetlights were suddenly turned on. For some reason, it gave Jimin a strange vibe. The sky was still bright enough to overpower the lights, but the streets would a little too dark without it.

When it started to shower, a lot of people already had umbrellas over their heads. The rest meanwhile started to search for shed. Jimin—who was one of these people—immediately went into the nearest convenience store he saw and bought the cheapest umbrella he could find. With the newly opened umbrella in hand, he walked through the damp pavement.

When Jimin reached the restaurant, Jungkook was there. Sitting alone at a table nearest to the kitchen, he was just using his phone. He was not smiling—his eyebrows were actually furrowed—but it wasn’t enough to tell that he was in a bad mood. There were no other customers around and the owner was also alone in operating the store. “Yo, is this fate?”

Jungkook immediately shifted his head towards the door upon hearing Jimin’s voice. “My bro!” He exclaimed in English with a fairly good accent, smiling widely. _His English is really good,_ Jimin couldn’t help but think even if he’s already heard him speak the language before. He frequented the States and Europe when he was still a KAIST student to represent the university—and sometimes, the country—in showcases and conferences.

In fact, a lot of the world’s leading technology companies (including Apple, Samsung and Huawei) wooed Jungkook right before he graduated, but he declined them all. Instead, he just opened a PC bang and became successful with it. When Hoseok once asked why he said no to such opportunities, he simply said, _“It’s too troublesome.”_ None of them really got what he meant and all of them probably asked themselves, _what’s so troublesome about it?_

When Jungkook wasn’t around, Namjoon shared his interpretation of the mysterious answer. _“I think he wanted to be hands on with his parents. Accepting Apple’s or Huawei’s job offer meant that he should move to the States or China. As for the Samsung one, I don’t know, but he told me that the offer was much smaller than the other two. Maybe he thought that running a business wherein he could be his own boss was better if that’s the case.”_

It was never confirmed, but that’s what Jimin believed in. Anyway, the logic behind the analysis wasn’t very far from how Jungkook would make decisions. And it’s Namjoon. If there’s anyone who matched Jungkook, it was him. He actually achieved more than Jungkook back in the day. It just so happened that Jungkook had more luck and opportunities coming in his way. Being a literature student didn’t give Namjoon as much shots as Jungkook had being an engineering student.

“What are you doing here?” asked Jimin, folding his barely wet umbrella before joining him at his table.

“Buying dinner,” he replied with a _dude-what-do-you-think_ tone. “How about you? What are you doing here looking like a missionary?”

Jimin looked at his faint reflection on the glass door. “I visited Jian, dickhead.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Jungkook looked up with his hands placed firmly together, as if he was praying.

“It’s been a while since you came here,” the owner said to Jimin, taking a peek at him from the kitchen.

“Yeah, I’ve been quite busy,” replied Jimin, making sure his smile was big enough to be seen. “One and a half dozen of garlic parmesan wings, please.”

“Hey, you said you were going to tell me a story,” Jungkook swooped in, as if he was waiting for the two to finish their conversation. “What’s it about?”

Upon hearing the question, Jimin could feel his neck heat up. He’s forgotten about it, and it was a surprise to him that Jungkook didn’t. “It’s a long one. I can’t tell the whole thing within five to ten minutes.” He said, sighing.

“Oh, you look flustered. What’s it about? Huh?” Jungkook teased, kicking his leg under the table. “Is Chaeyoung pregnant? Or are you getting married?”

“Bro, it wouldn’t even take me ten seconds to say that,” replied Jimin, giving him a weird look to tease him back.

“Then, seriously—what’s it about? At least orient me!”

“It’s something that happened to me when we were younger.”

“How old were you?”

“Late teens.”

“Something that happened to you in your late teens that I don’t know. Interesting.” Jungkook thought about it for a while, and then flashed a cheeky grin. By the looks of it, he seemed to have imagined fascinating possibilities in his head. “Then, should we…?” Jungkook clicked his tongue and drank an invisible shot. “What do you say?”

Jimin giggled and pointed the kitchen. “Crazy. I still have to bring those at home before it gets cold.”

“Idiot, obviously not here! Do you think I’d also want my parents to eat cold chicken just to drink with you?”

“Hey, I’m older than you!” Jimin jokingly raised the metal tissue holder on Jungkook which makes him stand up and run to the other side of the restaurant.

Coming back to his seat, Jungkook asked, “in my house, then?”

“Okay.”

“Should I invite the others?” asked Jungkook nonchalantly, picking his phone up.

Before he could even type his passcode, Jimin stopped his arm. His grip was tight which shocked Jungkook a little. They were just joking around a little while ago, and now his friend’s holding his arms like he said something. “What I’ll tell you should stay between us only.”


	8. Checkmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin experiences an epiphany. Yoongi is about to find out something that will change his life.

**CHAPTER 8**

The light shower a while ago turned into a full-force storm. The raindrops were like stones hitting Jungkook’s roof and the wind could be heard whistling. It was reported in the 8 o’clock news that Yeongdeungpo District Office Station and a few other subway stations in the metro have been flooded and operations have been halted for the time being. Flooding in such areas barely happen, and the fact that the storm tonight wasn’t predicted was surprising. Plus, it’s summer.

 _Thank God I saw Jungkook_ , Jimin thought to himself. He was sure that the bus stop he was supposed to wait on has become a mess by now. Just imagining being skin-to-skin to strangers made him have goosebumps all over his body.

“I thought Chaeyoung wasn’t going to let you come over,” Jungkook asked as he entered his bedroom with a big bowl on his right hand and two bottles of soju on the left.

“I’m feeling a little guilty about it, honestly. She stayed with Jieun the whole day and all I did was drop off the chicken and come here.” Jimin cleared up their phones and wallets on the bed. “Want me to turn it on?” He asked, pointing at the light. It was hard to see with the lamp only, but Jungkook firmly shook his head. He’s a sucker for dim rooms.

“So, why did you visit Jian today? Is everything alright?”

“Actually, what I’m going to tell you is somewhat related to that,” replied Jimin, just looking at his friend who started to chow the ramen down. “I asked for guidance and clarity.”

“Guidance and clarity? For what?” Jungkook stopped chewing upon hearing what he said. His body stiffened and he seemed to have controlled his breathing that Jimin could no longer hear it. The longer the silence enveloped the room, the aura gradually turned awkward—and even uncomfortable to an extent.

“Honestly, it’s about Yoongi.”

Jungkook paused for a good five seconds, looking straight at his face but obviously thinking. “What about him?” To Jimin, the way the question was asked didn’t feel genuine at all. Taking his facial expression into account, it was strange. There seemed to be something that he needed to get out of him. He didn’t know why, but that’s what his guts were telling him—or maybe, he was just overreacting.

“We’re exes.” To Jimin’s surprise, Jungkook just slowly nodded

Jimin just stared at his friend who then opened a bottle of soju and poured himself a shot. Jungkook’s not obligated in any way to freak out, but he expected at least a gasp, a shout or a standing-up-with-his-palm-on-his-forehead-as-he-tries-to-take-it-in moment. “Want some?” Jungkook nonchalantly asked.

“We dated for two years,” Jimin stressed. “Behind your backs.”

“Nobody else knew?”

“Namjoon knows, but we asked him to not tell anyone.” Jimin took some noodles from the same bowl and carefully slurped them into his mouth. He wanted to ask Jungkook about his reaction, but he couldn’t get the words out of his mouth. They were stuck on his throat, forming an invisible lump. He could do nothing but hope that Jungkook would explain it himself.

After taking the shot, Jungkook poured himself another one. “I knew it. He also knew.”

“W-what do you mean?” Jimin asked. This time, he was the one whose eyes grew larger. _Does he know? How did he know?_ His mind kept repeating to itself.

“Can I be honest with you?”

“If there’s something I’d ask of you right now, it would be that.”

“I saw you guys go out of a motel two times.”

Jimin was left with an agape mouth. His heartbeat was so fast that he could hear nothing and his sight were filled with stars. He was almost dizzy enough to fall asleep.

“The first time was with Namjoon when we went to a concert in Gucheok Sky Dome. Twenty-eleven,” told Jungkook, putting down his metal chopsticks slowly, as if he didn’t want to make a sound even at the slightest. He sighed before going on. “The hotel was near the venue. Namjoon told me that you guys frequently went to the hotel’s spa for _extra service_. I was like, okay, but you guys were holding hands as you went out which I found strange. I let it go anyway and just believed Namjoon’s words. There was no reason not to. Aside from that, I had no more evidence and I also found it hard to believe.”

“How… how about the second one?”

“Twenty-twelve. I was on my home from a friend’s party in Itaewon. That was already 2 a.m. I saw you guys going out of a motel. When I was about to call the two of you, you suddenly kissed on the lips.”

“Sorry.”

“What for?”

“We didn’t tell you, and you had to find out about it this way.”

Jungkook just shrugged. “You’re not obligated to tell me anyway. I know that being in a relationship to begin with was already hard for you.”

Jimin felt better after hearing those words from his friend. He was relieved that Jungkook understood more than he expected him to. _It must have been hard for Jungkook to keep it to himself all these years, not even trying to confirm it to me,_ thought Jimin. Jungkook had a point, though. He didn’t have to tell them, and even if he wanted to, it was difficult. He could have been disowned, or Yoongi.

They only loved but it felt as if they were committing a crime. The thought of being shamed by other people truly gave Jimin panic attacks and he would go paranoid. The looks from the hotel employees felt sharp and painful to an extent. He also remembered how Yoongi and him planned to get married, and it was to fly overseas. However, he would imagine how everyone would react when they get married—and would quickly have a change of heart after feeling a great sense of fear just by seeing their faces inside his head.

Years have gone by but Jimin still couldn’t understand. He hasn’t told anyone about it, not even Chaeyoung. If only Namjoon had not known, he wouldn’t have told him for sure. That was all because of the guilt he couldn’t help but feel, even if he knew that it shouldn’t feel like a crime because it’s not, first of all.

Thinking about all this seemed to have chased Jimin’s appetite out of his body. He didn’t feel like eating nor drinking anymore.

“By the way, how did Namjoon find out?” Jungkook asked as he took another shot.

“Yoongi told me that Namjoon confronted him about it, but he didn’t tell me how he found out.”

“Why did you guys break up?” Jungkook asked. “Or is that topic off limits?”

“He went to the States.”

Jungkook just nodded. “And why did you ask Jian for guidance?”

Jimin sighed upon hearing his question. To him, it was complicated, but he felt that answering this question might help him sort out his thoughts and intentions. “Yoongi’s been trying to make amends.”

“What?” Jungkook asked, now genuinely surprised.

Jimin waved his hands. “No! It’s not what you think. He’s just trying to make friends to make up for what happened.”

“Oh, okay. That scared me for a bit.” Jungkook touched his chest in relief. “So, did you make friends with him again?”

“I guess. I called him a friend the last time we talked. I didn’t realize as soon as I said it, but maybe that’s what my inner self is telling me.” Jimin wasn’t thinking much anymore. He was just letting his thoughts flow out naturally.

“Just in case no one has told you, it seems that you’re starting to actually heal. I know you know that you still have a long way to go, and it’s good that you’re aware. I think that you’re opening up and accepting more things again. I think that’s a sign,” explained Jungkook.

“I think so too.”

“Are you still going to eat?” Jungkook asked.

Jimin just shook his head. “Thanks.”

Jungkook moved the bowl of the now-cold ramen, as well as the soju and shot glasses to his side table and then lied comfortably on his bed. Jimin followed him and closed his eyes. He still couldn’t believe he had such an honest talk with his friend. It’s been a while since they did that he couldn’t remember anymore when the last time was.

“Do you still have feelings for him?” asked Jungkook after a long while of silence.

“I get affected, but I don’t think that’s necessarily a yes. And it would be inappropriate to answer that way now that we have our own lives. Maybe, I just feel this way because of what we had in the past.” Jimin could feel his palms and soles grow cold. He knew what to say and none those were lies, but something just didn’t sit right with him. It seemed like he had unsaid words on the tip of his tongue or something that he shouldn’t have added.

“You have a point, but always thinking about you two having girlfriends now whenever you ask yourself about your feelings for him would give out a totally honest answer. Am I making sense?”

It took a while for Jimin to answer. “I’m afraid that if I give too much thought to it, I wouldn’t be able to stop.”

_That was it._

“Should I decipher that for you?” asked Jungkook. Jimin opened his eyes and just looked at Jungkook who kept his eyes closed. “‘I’m afraid that if I give too much thought to it, I wouldn’t be able to stop.’ Why do you think you wouldn’t be able to?”

Jimin just stared it his friend’s face, thinking about Yoongi. He wanted to deny it and tell him how crazy of him it was to suggest that he still had a thing for him, but he immediately realized all Jungkook did was ask him. He was the one who thought that his friend was implying something on purpose, but the question resembled a winning piece in a chess game. _“Checkmate,”_ that’s what the winner would say after they place the piece on the rightful block. That ends the game. In this conversation, though, it wasn’t just one word but a question.

After noticing that his friend had no plans of answering his question, Jungkook opened his eyes. Jimin looked desperate. His facial expression resembled that of an anxious puppy that got separated from its mother. The only difference was instead of a bark or a howl, his silence wailed for him. “Am I right about what I’m thinking?”

Jimin rubbed his forehead and let out a deep sign. “I’m going crazy.”

“How about Yoongi? Isn’t he doing anything weird? Are you sure he’s just _making amends_ for the sake of your friendship?”

Jimin shook his head. “I don’t know if this is weird, but he gave me a necklace. The box said it was from Cartier—“

“Cartier?! Is he fucking crazy?” Before the two of them knew it, Jungkook was already sitting up straight in shock. He immediately picked up his phone from the side table and started to type.

Jimin stared at Jungkook’s briskly moving fingers. _What could he possibly be doing on his phone right now?_ He was wondering, but his curiosity was not enough to cut himself from talking. “Aside from the necklace, there was a letter.”

“And what did it say?” asked Jungkook, not even looking at Jimin.

“He thanked me for bringing him to the hospital last time. He also said that he noticed I don’t wear necklaces anymore, so he gave me one.”

“Look at all these.” Jungkook showed Jimin his phone. He visited the official website of Cartier Korea where the prices of their items could also be seen. The highest price reached over ₩12 million, but the most expensive ones had no value on it. One should make a call to inquire about it.

With a sigh, Jimin sat up and grabbed something from his messenger bag by the foot of Jungkook’s bed. It was a gray pouch that was obviously not from Cartier. He gently pulled the necklace out, and the yellow diamonds immediately shined brightly as soon as it was exposed to the light. The sparkles were so sharp that the reflection made their eyes hurt.

Not breaking his stare at the necklace, Jungkook presented a palm to Jimin. “Can I?” Jimin handed it to him, and he started to inspect it. He opened the flashlight of his phone which showed more details. There was an _18_ engraving on the lock of the necklace. “Looking at the design, I’m guessing that this was made-to-order. The metal is most likely an 18K White Gold. Stones are yellow diamond—“

“Hold up. White Gold? Diamond?”

In disbelief, Jungkook finally looked away from the necklace to give his friend a sharp glare. “You didn’t know?”

“An _18_ is engraved on the lock which indicates that it’s 18K. The stones are too clear and it retracts light in different directions. That means that it’s a real diamond.”

“Why would he give me such a thing?”

“Exactly!” Jungkook gave the necklace back to Jimin. “If I were the one in his position, I’d probably give you a bucket of fried chicken or something. Not something that probably costs several years worth of electricity and water. That letter was complete bullshit. His reason is complete bullshit.”

It was only that moment when dizziness struck Jimin for the second time. There were too much information to take in, in such a short period of time. He didn’t want to believe it, but hearing all about it gave him a pleasant feeling. It reminded him of the time he finally told Yoongi to not hold back and just do everything he wanted to. A discovery, an intense rush of excitement, a realization about something new—it felt like an internal déjà vu.

“I think I know what he meant. I don’t know if it’s okay for me to tell you this, but…” Jimin sighed before continuing. “Whenever we would meet before, he always asked me to wear the necklace I wore… when…”

“When?”

“When… we first…”

“Jimin!” Jungkook shrieked as he jumped out of bed. He skipped around the room while vigorously slapping his arms to stop himself from having goosebumps. “Why would you tell me that?!”

Jimin let out a snort as he watched his friend struggle. “I’m sorry!”

Jungkook suddenly trips and falls by his butt. He just heaved a sigh and laughed out loud. “This is not a time for laughing but, boy… I almost lost it.”

“Okay. I’m sorry. Now, come back here.”

Jungkook didn’t listen to him and just stayed seated on the cold floor. He was slightly panting with all the hopping and jumping that he did. “But you know what to do, right?”

“What do you mean?”

“What do you mean, what do I mean? Return that necklace to him,” replied Jungkook. There was the anxious puppy look again that spoke for itself. Jimin clearly didn’t want to return it. “Want to hear a hard-to-swallow pill? You’re like emotionally cheating. This is all wrong.”

The light aura of the room ran away as soon as they heard what Jungkook just said. Jimin just looked at him but with Chaeyoung’s face in his mind. “I don’t want to,” he unconsciously uttered.

“You don’t want to what?” asked Jungkook, but he got no answer.

—

The rain finally stopped, but Jennie didn’t even notice. Her bedroom door was locked and her shirt was on the bed. With her heartbeat fast, she stared at her bare belly that obviously grew larger. She didn’t show any other pregnancy symptoms and even surfed in Jeju last week. However, it was weird that her diet wasn’t working. It’s not impossible for her to get pregnant, considering the fact that they had been practicing unprotected sex more recently.

When Jennie heard a knock on the door, she immediately wore her shirt before opening the door. As expected, it was her nanny. The old woman slyly slipped a pregnancy test kit to Jennie’s hand. “Are you sure no one saw you?” She asked.

“Everyone’s asleep,” whispered her nanny.

“Okay. Thank you so much. Please don’t tell anyone about this.”

Jennie ran to her bathroom and followed the instructions for the kit. While waiting for the result, her phone suddenly started to ring. It was Yoongi. She heaved a sigh before answering the phone.

“Hey, babe,” greeted Jennie.

“Is everything alright?” asked Yoongi.

“H-huh?”

“Your voice sounds like it…”

Before Jennie’s eyes, two lines slowly arose from the pregnancy test. Her whole body grew numb. She couldn’t even feel her breathing even if it could be heard clearly in the other line.

“Babe? Are you okay?” Yoongi made his voice louder and clearer.

“Where are you?” Jennie held the test up in the air, still trying to take in the fact that her pregnancy test showed two lines.

“Mapo District. I just met with some producers. What’s up? Want me to come there?”

“I think you _should_.”


End file.
